Shady Lane in Stars Hallow
by afallenstar
Summary: What would have happened to Lorelai and Luke if Max and Lorelai had gotten married? Starts where the second season left off. Two people still have feelings for each other creating in tension in the neighborhood. Who ends up hurt? Add two new kids on the b
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Editor's note: my second Gilmore girls fanfic. I got this idea while I was watching Gilmore girls last night second season with Max and Lorelai and found an excuse to put me in there but don't worry.

"Rory get Max to help me please!" Lorelai said. "Sure mom what do you need?" Rory asked her coming in the kitchen. "He has so many kitchen dishes I don't know where to put them all." Lorelai said. Max walked in. "I'll unpack those and don't worry I won't keep you from Luke's." Max said. "Maybe you should." Lorelai muttered. "Why?" Max asked puzzled. "They're fighting again because neither one of them know when to keep information or their mouth shut." Rory informed him. "Oh. Well tonight I officially become a Gilmore." "How does that feel Max Medina?" Lorelai asked. "Your mother called." "Oh no what did she want your supposed to let the answering machine. There are several rules which I have filled you in on that Dean didn't about becoming a Gilmored that are crucial to survival." Lorelai said "Yeah I know but…Anyways your mother wanted to know if she could sit next to Rory instead of your father." Max said. "Why?" Lorelai asked. "I didn't ask I figured it'd be safer not to." "He's learning. Rory my heart my love. Go to Luke's tell him we're hungry." "Why don't you go?" "Because then that'd be breaking the Lor and Luke aren't talking rule okay?" "What are you going to do he's part of the Wedding party." Rory said. "He'll be sitting with us." "Or Max can make food like he offered to." "Going." Rory glowered at her mother and took the keys and left.

Max faced Lorelai. "You know we have neighbors moving in." "Oh that's nice well tell them if they help us we'll help them move in everybody wins. I got you something." "Lorelai you didn't have to do that." Max said. "I did because I figured the fights were getting old and stale and wanted to rest." "What did you get me?" Max asked her. Lorelai held up a key. "Once this key is in your hand and we officially take our vows tonight after you have eaten Luke's for dinner you will become a Gilmore." "I love the fact I'm changing my name to yours." "Why not keep up with the changing times." "Stars Hallow doesn't." "That's not fair you better not say that too loud mister or you will be chased by the angry villagers with torches and burned at the stake. A statue will then be placed Max of Stars Hallows Arc." Lorelai said. Max laughed and kissed her. He led her to the couch.

"You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding day and ya'll keep that upstairs it's gross." Rory said bringing in a bag of food. "Sorry honey. Ooh." "Oh and Luke says he needs to talk to you his sisters being a pain in the ass again and he wants to apologized and made you a Danish and coffee." "Danish?" "Danish day is a very important holiday observed in the Gilmore home and can be used as peace offerings." Lorelai told Max giggling. Rory smiled. She was glad she'd have a father at last. Chris bounced in and out of their lives so inconstantly that well it was always exciting and Rory loved him but it wasn't the same. Here was someone real someone who cared for them. Cared enough to stay up until Dean brought her home and then discuss homework with her even though he had been worried and staying up was not necessary according to Gilmore Girl laws. It was amazing. Rory dug in with her mother. They'd be arguing over the extra Danish Luke had tossed in. Yes all was right in Stars hallow.


	2. A Kiss that wasn't meant to be Shared

Chapter 2

Editor's note: thanks for the review. Gilmore Girls does not belong to me and alas was not my creation but is a wonderful show. omg update sooner then sooner i really want to know what happens! love it :D Thanks I appreciate all the reviews that I get.

"Mother your going to be late for your own wedding. Usually the bride is on time the man is late." Rory said. "I know I know I've just got to get my – "Hurry. Max is going to think you've left him at the alter." Rory said. "I can't find my keys." "Your joking." Rory said horrified. "No I'm not." "Let's walk it." "In my wedding dress? Never." Lorelai said. "Then what are we going to do it's bad luck if Max sees you before his wedding." "So many rules when have we have we ever followed the rules Sparky." Lorelai said. "Good point. Well what should I do?" Rory asked her. "Call Luke." Lorelai said. "Luke? Okay…." Rory dialed his number.

"Luke my mom has a bit of a problem." Rory said. "What? She hasn't even walked down the aisle yet." Luke said. "No it's not that it's she can't get to the aisle." Rory said. "Why? What'd she loose this time?" Luke asked. "Her keys." "Oh boy so you need me to give you guys a ride to the gazebo? Why can't she walk." "I'm in an eight hundred dollar dress here mister and it was very expensive for Max and pretty for me and I will not ruin it. I'm going to be late to my own wedding." "Okay okay hey isn't that the guys job?" "Not helping!" "I'm on my way relax."

"Hurry Luke break the speed limit." "Yes your highness." Luke said letting both the women into his pickup truck. "No I mean it we are going to get to the gazebo in less then five minutes mister make it two. Why aren't you wearing a suit?" Lorelai demanded. "Because I didn't have time to change and I'm surprised you did. You look wonderful by the way congratulations." Luke said. He and Lorelai locked eyes for a moment. "Guys we're going to run into the one and only stop sign this town has!" Rory shrieked. Luke swerved the truck back onto the road. Luke parked next to his diner and Rory and Lorelai jumped out of the truck.

Sookie ran up to them. "Where have you been? I told Max that he had nothing to worry about but apparently why did Luke drive you?" "I couldn't find my car keys." "Okay. I won't ask. Come on darling its show time. The decorations look fabulous the food is delicious and Jackson keeps joking with me about moving in with me." Sookie said with a smile on her face. "Um hon I don't think he's kidding." "What?" The wedding march began to play.

Rory and Lane walked down the aisle ahead of Lorelai. Lorelai walked and met Max under the archway Luke had built for her she stared and smiled at Max. Luke had just finished locking up his truck. He sat in the back row at the last spare seat next to Babette and Miss Patty who were crying. Luke tried to ignore them. He willed Lorelai not to say yes. "Are there any among there who do not wish this couple married?" Luke held his mouth shut. "Good you may now kiss the bride."

Lorelai found Luke behind the gazebo away from everyone else. "You okay?" She asked him. "Yes congratulations just reminded me of my sisters third marriage that's all." "Wow Liz has been married three times?" Lorelai asked. "Not that I believe you will I wish you and Max the best of luck. Did you get my gift?" Luke asked. "You're eyes are bloodshot your vein is throbbing what's wrong? I mean these are the tell tale signs that Luke Danes is upset." Lorelai insisted. "I don't want to ruin your wedding." "Please do." Lorelai said. Luke looked at her surprised. "I was joking just a little wedding day sense of humor. No seriously what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is my sister can't take care of her own damn kid so she's sending him to live with me." Luke snapped. "Whoa Luke I mean just like that you can't say no?" Lorelai asked gently. "No. I can't. The worse bit is the kid isn't even eighteen yet so he has no choice in the matter and judging from his character Stars Hallow's going to be a real treat for him." Luke said. "Whoa how old are we talking here? And what do you mean by his character you mean a real Holdin kind of guy?" Lorelai asked. "Very funny he's in trouble all the time I don't know I'm not the role model for kids okay." Luke said. "Well I have not seen you in any Toys R Us magazines posing as a model." Lorelai joked. "This is serious what am I going to do?" Luke asked. Lorelai put her arm around his shoulder.

"For starters when does the kid get here?" Lorelai asked. "Not until next month why?" Luke asked. "Max and I will be back from our honey moon then and we'll have a big welcome lunch/dinner thing. Sookie will cook Jackson will provide entertainment for us all and well we'll see where it goes from there. Rory can show him where all the troubled kids go." Lorelai said. Luke smiled. "Really?" "It'll be good you'll see." "Okay thanks." Luke looked at her. "You know you look good in an eight hundred dollar dress. Max is lucky to have you." "Thankyou." Luke and Lorelai kissed.

Rory walked up to them and blinked. This was definitely not supposed to be happening. Not on her mother's wedding day to another man who was not her husband. This did not add up. "Ahem. Max mother is looking for you." Rory said. Luke and Lorelai jumped apart. "Oh yes. Um well. Good luck with your nephew Luke." Lorelai said getting up as fast as she could. What the hell had just happened back there. That was definitely not supposed to happen. Rory glared at Luke. "What? I didn't mean for it to happen." Luke said. "Well see that it doesn't in the future." Rory stormed off to go find Dean.


	3. Mother's have Secrets

Chapter 3

"So Mr. Medina how's it to have a lady friend?" Lorelai giggled. Rory had just seen them to the airport with Lorelai's parents and Max's. "It feels just fine now I finally have someone to cook for." Lorelai giggled. "Yes you do indeed. I can't wait to see Italy." Lorelai said. "I can't wait to show you. Also I was thinking about picking a country and buying a summer home that we could go to and Rory could bring he friends." Max said. "You're the best thing that ever happened to us." Lorelai said. "Good. How's Rory adjusting? She seemed a little uncomfortable at the airport." Max said. "She's fine her mother will be gone for a month. That's all she's just used to having me around." Lorelai said. Lorelai fell asleep. Max pressed the button for the stewardess and put two pillows under her head.

Lorelai shifted in her sleep. Luke's kiss replayed in her dream. Lorelai opened her eyes in cold sweat. She hadn't even gotten a chance to talk to Sookie yet. "You all right?" Max asked putting a book mark in his book and looking closely at her. "Yes I'm fine." Lorelai lied. "Are you sure?" Max asked. "Yes I just need to call Rory soon that's all." Max still looked concerned.

Rory grabbed her coat and walked out of the empty Gilmore house. She had to go talk to someone but she certainly wasn't going to talk to her grandparents. Rory loved them she did but this was something that Lorelai would not want shared with them. Rory wondered if her mom even knew she knew. Lorelai had been trying very unsuccessfully act like all was good and normal hell even Max had noticed. He gave Rory some money for while they were away and then asked her if anything was wrong with her mother. Rory denied though she felt guilty from keeping it from him.

Luke walked outside the diner. The kiss hadn't meant anything. It couldn't mean anything. Lorelai for god's sake was now a married woman. Mrs. Max Medina. How he loathed that man. Now Lorelai would never know how he felt about her. Well she might have inkling if she ignored it which she was.

Rory looked up as she bumped into Luke. "Don't ever do what you did to my mom again. She's married." Luke looked surprised. "You saw?" Luke asked. "I'm surprised the whole wedding party didn't see." Rory shot at him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean." "I know you didn't mean to Luke but it happened stay away from her she's happy." "RORY I'm SORRY." Luke said. Rory shook her head angrily and went to Lane's.

Mrs. Kim opened the door. She was starting to be a little nice to Rory now that Lorelai was a married woman. But not enough to invite her to dinner ever.

"Wow I'd thought you'd be in school." Lane said as they walked upstairs. They sat on the bed Lane opened her closet doors where she had a whole hidden room from her mother complete with a disco ball. "I need to talk. I can't concentrate this is too important." Rory said. "Okay what happened on the couch close the doors." "I saw Luke kiss my mom." "When?" Lane screamed in shock. "The night of the reception they were talking about something and then I saw him kiss her." "Now did you see him start it? Or did you see her do it?" "Oh it was him." "Was it enjoyed by her?" "God I hope not. Lane we'll have to stop going to Luke's. Max cannot find out about this." "Don't worry I'll keep it a secret, This is big man. I mean we've always know Luke loves your mom but does she love him?" "She always denies it but she may." Rory said. "Does you're mom keep a journal?" "Lorelai doesn't write volitarily." Rory reminded her. "Mother's have secrets too." Lane reminded her. "Including this one." Rory said. "Lane! It's time for dinner we're having Tofu salad." Mrs. Kim called up the stairs.

Rory left Lane and walked back to her house. She missed Lorelai. She called Emily. "Grandma?" Rory asked. "Yes dear what is it?" Emily asked. "Can I stay with you while mom is gone?" Rory asked. "Yes it is. We'll have our driver come pick you up." "It's not important." "Of course it is what are you going to do walk here? Come on. He'll be there in forty minutes." Emily said. "Begin packing." Emily reminded her. Rory hung up the phone. She stared at herself in the mirror. It was just a kiss there was no reason they had to tell Max at all right? As she began packing the huge guilty thing in her stomach began growing.

Emily came for her at the door. "Do you have a coat?" Emily asked her. "Yes Grandma." "Toothbrush toothpaste?" "Yes Grandma." "All right come on. You have everything." "Even a bathing suit." Rory told her. "Good girl come on."


	4. Merry Meet

Chapter 4 

Lorelai rushed into Rory's arms. "I missed you so much! How was it? Did you throw a party I mean they're were at least four or five different kind of drugs there right?" Lorelai asked you. "She's not kidding she talked to you about the whole trip." Max said with a smile. "Can I hug Rory?" He asked. "No. So how was it?" "I missed you both so much I had to stay with the Grandparents." Rory said. "Oh honey we will never make you resort to that again." Lorelai said. "Was it that bad?" Max asked Rory. "Would you love to go to the DAR meetings and the tea almost daily?" Rory asked him. "Fair point." "So she dress you up like a little doll?" Lorelai asked giggling. "It's not funny she's even talking about a sweet sixteen coming out party." Rory said. "She is not." "Yes." "Well I'll put a stop to that." Lorelai said. "How?" "Do Not question the master. Come on now. How's Chilton been?" "People wear they're hair so tight that one day it's going to kill them I fear." Rory said. "That's my girl. I want to hear about Europe."

"Well we have several more gifts for you but here's one." Max said. He handed Rory a key. "I have a key." "Not to our house in England you don't." Lorelai said. "We have a house in England." "Almost a Manor." Lorelai said with a grin. "Oh my god when can we go?" "I was thinking a little spring break with two of my favorite girls. I was also thinking once we go get our luggage we can go to Luke's." Lorelai stopped in her tracks. "We can't go." Lorelai said. "Why not Lor? You've been missing Luke's for a month." "Missing Luke." Rory couldn't help thinking. "Mom's right maybe somewhere else." "I miss Luke's believe it or not please. We'll go to fancy shin dig tomorrow." Max said. "Or you could cook." Lorelai said. "Yes that too." Max sighed. "Well come on keep up we haven't got all day let's go to Luke's. Oh and please never call me Lor again." Max looked at Rory who shrugged. Rory still felt guilty.

Lorelai took forever putting the bags into the car. When they reached the diner she had to suddenly touch up her make up and her hair. Max was already inside with Rory for ten minutes before Rory came out. "Mom if you don't start acting normal again Max is going to wonder if there's anything he or I need to know about." Rory said. "Ah but there's um nothing wrong." Lorelai lied. "So quit acting like there is. Max and I can both tell. I think something happened to you and Luke so come on get your but inside." Rory told her. Lorelai nodded and they walked in.

Luke's place was crowded as usual. He walked out of the back and saw Lorelai. He didn't know what he should do. Run hide blush talk to her about it? He never had been good with relationships. He was not known as the King of romance for a reason. "Hi I'll get your orders in a minute." Luke waved to Max who smiled. Lorelai nodded.

Luke walked over to their table. "Okay what will it be now?" He asked. "A side of fries, hamburger. We bought something for you from Europe." Lorelai said. "My mother _couldn't _forget Luke Danes because well that just wouldn't be neighborly." Rory said getting both a look from her mother and Luke. "What would you like Rory?" "Same as my mother but add a piece of pie." Rory said. "I'll have a sandwich and a coffee." Max said. "Make that three please." Lorelai said. "Three what?" Luke asked her. "Coffee you annoying boy you know perfectly well what." Luke rolled his eyes and walked back behind the counter.

Sookie and Jackson came in. "Hey guys!" Sookie said she had a glowing look on her face. "What's up Sookie?" Lorelai asked her. "Jackson and I are engaged." Sookie said. "That's right." Jackson said. "Congratulations you two it's wonderful." Max said. "Sit down sit down so what happened?" Lorelai asked. "Well Jackson said since I'm moving in with you anyways why not put a ring on your finger." Sookie said. "Oh hon that is such good news!" Lorelai said. "Do I get to be a bridesmaid?" Rory asked. "You and you're mother." "Max if you wouldn't mind being an escort?' Jackson asked. "No not at all." "Now escorting the maid of honor is an important role." Sookie said. "Lorelai now all we need is the two houses side by side with our children growing up in Stars Hallow and our own in then we'll be set." Sookie said. "Who said dreams can't come true." "Some fiend." Luke said handing them their plates. "Sookie and Jackson congratulations what can I get you?" Luke was taking their orders when someone tall about Rory's age came inside.

Luke looked up. "Where have you been?" Luke demanded. "You know that cute little Kitty's Corner collectable plates store yeah I was out robbing that." He answered. "Terrific so if they ask for you." "I'm upstairs in my room." He said. "Luke who is that?" "He I am a person." "No you look more like a dog." Lorelai said. Rory bit her lip to keep from laughing. Luke gave Lorelai a look. "I tip remember!" Lorelai said defensively. "This is Jess. Jess that's Sookie, Jackson, Max Medina Rory's stepfather. That's Rory." Rory looked at Jess their eyes locked. "I've got to go meet Dean. He rescued me from Grandma's wrath so many times I owe him." Rory looked up at Jess and scooted out the door.

"Jess since you're here why don't you come over to my place for dinner so you can really get to know us." Lorelai said. "Oh will we get to play Have You Ever because that is one of my favorite games." Jess said sarcastically. "No we'll play strip poker." Lorelai teased. Jess gave Luke a look. "Lorelai I think it sounds nice." "And that way Sookie and Max can fight over the kitchen." "Well aren't you just a case for Jerry Springer." Jess said. "Jess!" Luke yelled as Jess stomped up the stairs. "He's new he'll need time to adjust see you both tomorrow?" Lorelai gave Luke her puppy dog face. "All right. But only cause it's you." "Do you get a discount on the food here?" Sookie asked Lorelai teasing. "Sometimes a free meal." Lorelai whispered acting like somebody was trying to overhear their conversation. Max had pulled out a newspaper. Lorelai and Sookie began chatting about wedding plans. Luke and Jackson about building a greenhouse for Sookie's yard.


	5. A Cold Dinner

Chapter 5

Sookie bought out the caserol. "What if Jess doesn't like Caserol what if he likes Grilled cheese sandwhiches instead?" Sookie asked. Jackson and Lorelai exchanged a look and sighed. "Then he can have roast beef that Max made and the Italian dish or you could just make grilled cheese sandwhich." Lorelai said. "I'm slicing the cheese right?" Jackson asked. Luke knocked on the door. "Why bother you're just coming in anyways." Lorelai said. "If I was a seriel killer would you say that to me?" Luke asked. "Yes." Lorelai said. "Wrong answer for negative two hundred Alex." "You watched Jepordy?" Lorelai asked. "Yes but I'll bet so have you." Luke said. "Only when I was going with mood swings when I was pregant with Rory." Lorelai said. "Everyone has their guilty pleasures besides it makes you smarter." "I had no idea TV did that then why on earth am I in business school." Lorelai said. "Oh you hush. Jess this is Lorelai Lorelai Jess. Max Medina her boy I mean husband." Luke said. "Whatever." "Where's Rory?" Luke asked. "In her bedroom with Dean." Lorelai replied. Max knocked on the door and pushed it open. "This stays open until I leave got it?" Max asked. "Yes sir. Hey Jess how's it going there?" "Well nowhere since you can't do anything in this hick town you love the bagger boy?" Jess asked. "Yes I do. Hi Jess." Jess walked into Rory's room.

Luke followed Lorelai into the kitchen. The others had bought plates and drinks outside. Max and Jackson were laughing about something. Lorelai looked at Luke. "Oh here's your gift." She gave him some chocolate. "What? You know I don't eat - "You will once you've tried chocolate from Spain baby." Lorelai said. "Thanks I'll give some to customers at the diners." "Awe it lets us know you love me." Lorelai said. "Us meaning Rory and me. I mean me Max and Rory." "Right cause I do." Luke nodded. "Let me get you a plate." Lorelai grabbed one down. "No I can do that." Luke tried to take the plate from her but as he reached up they leaned against each other. "Uh here." Lorelai said nervously. Luke looked at her longingly. "Lorelai I missed you alot." He said. "Yeah well friends miss friends right?" Lorelai asked. Luke bent down to kiss her. "Luke!" Jess snapped coming out. "Don't make me hit you." Dean was saying as they walked into the room with Rory in tow. "Guys there is absolutely no need for this Dean I told him he could borrow a book if he wanted! Mom. Luke." Rory said stopping in her tracks. "You told him he could borrow. Borrow not steal I highly doubt he's planning on returning it." Dean said. Luke stepped back from Lorelai. "Well I should yeah. Maybe Max would like a drink." Lorelai nodded and went outside. Rory stared at Luke. "What was going on?" "Nothing." "Didn't look like nothing Luke." Jess said. "What?" "It looked like she was about to give you a lap dance and a married woman." "Jess shut up stop it or go home." Luke snapped. "Fine. I just tell the truth." "Yeah cause stealing is a sure sign of honesty." Dean growled. "Night Rory you could come along and bail this shit." Jess said. "She could if she didn't enjoy it." "I've seen enough." Jess stomped outside with a plate and sat next to Lorelai. "Hey." "Hey." "Where's that game of strip poker you promised me?" "You're a creep." "You offered. Maybe Luke would like it better. Yeah that must be it." Jess said. Max gave Lorelia a look. Rory who had come outside burst out laughing. "My mom and Luke please." Rory said. "Luke's been a good friend and if you hurt him I'll kick your ass." Lorelia said. "No denial I'd be very concerned if I were you." Jess told Max. "Luke doesn't like me anymore than a friend Max." Lorelai said. "I know I believe you. Give me our plate back and get out of here." Max told Jess. Luke came outside. "Do not tell him what to do." "He will not disrespect me in front of company in my home. Get him out of here." Max said quietly. "Fine. Lorelai it was good to see you. Max sorry." Luke stomped off dragging Jess by the cuff of his sleeve. "Ow ow let go!" Jess snapped. Luke did once they got the truck. "Sookie Jackson it's been a lovely evening your welcome to stay of course but I need to retire. It's early."


	6. Plans for A Trip

Chapter 7

Lorelai hesitated outside of the Diner. Would Luke still let her come in? Jess had been a prick to her but Luke's friendship meant everything to her. Max had driven Rory to school they had come early to the Diner letting Lorelai sleep in. Max would be hearing about it later good intentions and a note would not suffice. "It's open." Luke grunted opening the door. He was sick of watching the silent debate. "Oh thanks Luke. How are you?" Lorelai asked. "Well last time I checked I'm alive and have a pulse. Babette calls this morning and tells me someone stole her Nome. I ask her why she thinks it's Jess because he has a look about him. So I go and check the closet and sure enough a Nome is there. Have I mentioned I hate kids!" Luke said. "You love Rory." "She's like a big kid like an adult so it's easy to love her." Luke said as he got behind the counter. "You helped when she had the chicken pox." "You my friend needed help and of course her father was nowhere in sight." Luke said. "Ouch." Lorelai said. "Sorry. It's been a rough morning three calls about Jess one from the school. I'm going to put him in a box and ship him back to Liz." "Give it time. He's adjusting." Lorelai said. "I wonder if that excuse will work with his parole officer. What can I get you?" Luke asked her. "Luke I'd like – "Shut up Kirk I was asking Lorelai."

Rory had taken the bus back to Stars Hallow. Dean was waiting for her at the bus stop. "Hey handsome." Rory said kissing him. Dean smiled. "A charming proper young lady will you curtsey?" Dean said joking around. "Look it's the brady bunch but without the kids." Jess said behind them. "You know what is it about you that makes you such a hard ass? Is it because you don't know you're father?" Dean asked. Jess raised his fist at Dean. "You and Tristan jeez ya'll need to be more careful." Rory stood between Jess and Dean. "Jess stop it! Go back to Luke's." Rory commanded. "Fine. I just wanted to give you your book back." Jess said. Rory took it inside there were notes on the bottom of pages and Jess had highlighted certain areas. "I thought you didn't read much." Rory said. "Well what is much." Jess said. "All right Dodger." Rory told him. "Dodger?" "Think about it." Rory said. "Rory come on let's go." Dean said. "Oliver Twist." Jess said. Rory smiled. Dean escorted her back to the house .

"Max wanted to stay late at Chilton to grade some papers mom." Rory said coming in. "Good because I bought Luke's home from dinner. Hey Dean." Lorelai said. "Hi Lorelai." "Dean are you hungry?" Lorelai asked. "Yes well I've got a few more minutes before I have to get back to Dose's market Taylor can wait." Dean said. "Goody." Rory said putting her homework in her room.

"Hey hon I have an idea let's go on a road trip." Lorelai said fixing them up all plates. "With Max?" Rory asked. "No by ourselves." Lorelai said. "And we're just going to leave Max?" Rory asked. "No we'll let him know. Sookie and Michelle can run the Inn for a couple of days." Lorelai said. "Are you sure mom?" Rory asked. "I'm positive it'll be a chance for girl time." "Or you're upset that we didn't wake you up for Luke's and this is your way of getting back at Max." Rory said. "Not true! Start packing. I'm hurt that you'd say such a thing." Lorelai said shocked. "Okay if it's not about that then you call him and tell him right now while I'm watching with Dean as my witness." Rory said. "Oh whoa it's getting late and I'd promise Taylor I'd sub for him. Okay bye." Dean kissed Rory and left. Lorelai dialed Max's cell.

"Max honey?" Lorelai said. "Yes dear?" Max asked. "Rory and I want to go away to Harvard for the weekend." Lorelai. said. "Just a girls thing right?" Max asked. "Yeah just the two girl pals going away." "Well I have plenty at Chilton to keep me busy and I can excuse Rory okay?" Max said. "All right see you Monday." Lorelai said. "It's a go ahead?" Rory hugged Lorelai. "Yep go pack you're stuff cause baby we're leaving." Lorelai said. Rory laughed and went into her room.


	7. Harvard Dreams

Chapter 8

"Rory are you ready to go?" Lorelai demanded. "Almost I'm making sure we have CD's so you don't complain every five seconds how sucky the radio is and where's ACDC." Rory said. "Good thinking my copilot. I'm loading the bags into the car." Lorelai said. "So on the way to Harvard should we pull over somewhere where are we going to stay?" Rory asked. "Well I was thinking we could pull over to the side of the road and then pull out our sleeping bags and sleep in the ditch. I mean our bodies will be there if an ex murder breaks out of prison he won't have to do an extra step so really we save him time." Lorelai said. "Mom." Rory said. "I know of a B&B don't worry it's not that bad my friend from a long time ago runs it." Lorelai said. "Okay good." Rory said. Ten minutes later they were on the road and in the car driving to Boston.

"There's the bed and breakfast." Lorelai said. "Donald owns the Cheshire Cat?" Rory asked. "Well he's a bit eccentric so maybe he liked the idea." Lorelai said. "Or maybe he really wants to be checked into an insane asylum. Mom can we leave?" Rory asked. "I cannot drive all the way to Boston." Lorelai said. "Then let me drive." Rory said. "Come on how bad can it be?" Lorelai asked her. "Okay." Rory said and they got out of the car. Rory carried her bag over her shoulder and Lorelai grabbed hers.

"Hello how may I help you?" A woman in a long hippie skirt and peasant blouse asked them. "Um I'm a friend of Donald's and I was just wondering if he was in." Lorelai said. "Oh no he's not he sold this place to me a few years ago. I've always wanted to run a B&B and now that I've got the chance I'm just so happy! Are you checking in?" She asked. "Yes we are." "I'm Ladawn and you are?" She asked. "Lorelai and Rory Gilmore." Lorelai said. "Will you be paying by cash, credit or check?" Ladawn asked. "Credit." Lorelai said. "Mom Max said that was for an emergency only!" Rory said. "This is an emergency he'll get to cold dead bodies home. I mean you've heard the lyrics I killed a man in Reno just to watch him die only it'll be – "I killed a woman and her daughter on the way to Boston past the haystacks to watch them die?" Rory asked. Ladawn gave them a look. "Sorry. Um yeah just credit." Lorelai handed the woman the credit card.

Ladawn rang it up and gave Lorelai her receipt. Lorelai accepted it. "So here is the itinerary for this weekend we have lots of activities to keep you busy." Ladawn said. "Oh well thank you. We have a nature hike early in the morning and I try to make it as fun as possible." Rory gave her mother a look. "You're in room five it's our best room gets rave reviews." Ladawn gave them their keys. "Here I'll take you and your luggage up there." Ladawn grabbed their bags. "You don't have to do that." Lorelai told her. "Oh but I want to it'll be fine." Ladawn said.

They walked into the room and Lorelai gasped. The flowers on the wallpaper seemed to move and there were thousands of them. "Oh my you've redecorated the place." "Yes well I chose this instead of what Donald had it seems to calm our guest down more." "You need to be performing ye shall be healed crap in a place like this." Lorelai muttered. Rory laughed. "Well we have dinner in an hour full house tonight so just join us downstairs." Ladawn left them to their room.

"So mom why'd you want to get away fro Max so early?" Rory asked. Lorelai gave Rory a look. "I'm not sick of him if that's what he means." Lorelai said. "Good because if you are it's in trouble already and well you don't want that." Rory said. "Yeah sure." Lorelai said. "Mom?" Rory asked. "Yes?" Lorelai said. "I saw Luke kiss you at the wedding reception?" Rory said. "Oh you saw that." Lorelai said. "What were you thinking you just got married!" Rory cried. "I know I got married it's fine. Luke and I are just friends it didn't mean anything." Lorelai defended herself. "Then why did it happen?" Rory wanted to know. "I don't know Rory! It's not going to happen again! Max does NOT need to know okay? What happened was wrong I know that but that is between me and Luke and no one else." Rory folded her arms and glared at Lorelai. "Good night." "What about dinner?" Rory asked. "Well if you really want to be bombarded by small talk and questions you hate answering to strangers be my guest good night."   
Rory watched her mother toss and turn. Rory turned back on the light. "Mom?" Rory whispered. "What?" Lorelai demanded. "I'm sorry I won't push the Luke thing." Rory said. "Oh honey I know you're concerned and maybe the kiss meant something to Luke but I'm a Sadie Sadie married lady okay? I told him off." "Promise?" Rory asked. "Promise." Lorelai stared guiltily at the ceiling.   
"Mom I'm starving!" Rory said when they woke up the next morning. "So am I. Look here's the schedule okay nine oh clock nature walk okay so we still have time to sneak out. Grab your bags and let's sneak to the front desk ok?" Lorelai asked. Rory nodded. Lorelai placed the keys quietly on the desk. Rory was out putting the luggage in the car. Ladawn walked over to her. "There you are we were getting worried about you." Ladawn said. "Almost." Lorelai muttered. "Are you checking out?" Ladawn asked. "Yes well my daughter and I have an appointment that well we have to keep and they hate it when we're late. Lovely time I signed the guest book." Lorelai said. "Oh good I can't wait to go and check that." Ladawn said. Lorelai had to bit her lip to keep from laughing. "You know I'll straighten the room and then I'll read it." Ladawn said. "Well that's lovely have a good day."

Lorelai ran to the car. Rory was waiting in the passenger seat. "I do not think so my friend you are driving and we need to make a clean getaway before she reads that guest book or the villagers with the torches will come after us." Lorelai said. "Why am I driving? The child labor laws." Rory pouted. "Do not apply to chores scoot and hurry. Have I mentioned I'm destined for hell if I die?" Lorelai added. "What'd you write in that book?" Rory asked as she got into the drivers side. "Nothing good just go go now! Think of those ten seconds or less." "Okay okay." Rory said.

It was afternoon when they finally reached Harvard. Rory cheated some Grandma out of a parking spot. "Well if she was any slower she shouldn't be driving." Rory said defensively. "That's my girl." Lorelai said patting her on the back. "Come on mom let's go sign up for a campus tour!" Rory said. "No! We'll do our own private tour come on." "It says here it has." "Way to many libraries." Lorelai said after the tenth one they had seen. "Oh but mom it'll be heaven for me." Rory said. "I know hon." Lorelai said. They walked down the hallways of a Dorm. A room was left open Lorelai pulled Rory into it. "Mom!" Rory said. "Now could you do this on a tour?" Lorelai asked. "Yes." "Go into a students room." "No but one that's empty." Rory told her. "So? When she comes back if she comes back we'll just go oh hi Stacy and steal her pen or something. Sit on her desk I want to get a picture." Lorelai said. Rory sat. Lorelai took a picture. "No not a good enough angle. Open the book take her pen and act like you're studying with a glow in the dark sparkle pen. She likes her shiny stuff. Okay now sit on the bed." Lorelai directed. "Mom we shouldn't be here." Rory protested. "I'm stealing her pen." Lorelai said. "Mom!" "What? She shouldn't leave her door open."

Rory found the coffee stand quickly. Lorelai handed her ten bucks. Rory ordered coffee for both of them. Lorelai looked around the campus. Rory was so lucky she'd get to be in college she felt a small twinge of jealousy but then her heart was filled with pride. Rory would not fail she would make it. "Oh hi what's your name?" Lorelai looked at a young man who was also reading the bulletin. "Lorelai." Lorelai said confused. "I think we have the same Physiology class together Professor Carmen?" He asked. "Uh yeah. Oh cool I knew I knew you from somewhere. I'm Josh." He said. "Hi Josh it's nice to meet you." "Look my roommates and I are throwing a party in our dorm tonight why don't you come?" Josh asked. "Thanks I probably will." Lorelai said. "Okay see you then and oh in class about ten minutes." Josh left. Rory came over giggling. "I can't believe he thought you were in college. Here's your coffee." "DO we need to tell Max on that one?" Lorelai asked. "Depends on if you're planning on going to the party." Rory teased her. "I was thinking bout it." Lorelai and Rory laughed.

They walked down the hallways next to the classroom. A door was open. "Go on honey." Rory stood in the doorway. "Are you in or out?" The Professor asked her. "Uh in." Rory slid next to a guy in the back. He smiled at her. Lorelai watched her daughter for the course of the class. She even jumped in on the debating. Lorelai had never been so proud of her daughter as that day. She couldn't wait for her to come here.

Editor's note: okay I know it's pretty much following the show but there will be much more drama next chapter I promise!  And thanks for the reviews I appreciate them!


	8. Invitations to Special Friends

Chapter 9

Rory stopped by her grandmother's house in the afternoon. Richard had promised her a book that she had been looking for and well she stopped by. She was going to tell her mother after she knew what Lorelai would say and try to save her daughter from the perils of hell. Emily and Richard. Rory would just roll her eyes and do it anyways. Rory rang the door bell. Emily's newest maid Tracey had just started her old maid had lasted two weeks. Rory never paid much attention to them they never lasted long anyways.

"Emily what do you do to your maids?" A woman's voice asked. "Nothing they just can never do any work. How hard is it to close a cubpoard door I ask you? Or to close the oven when you're cooking is a big help and it takes many hands." Emily replied. "Oh Rory you're here! Good these are the girls from my DAR." Emily said. She introduced them to her. Rory smiled politely. "Hello." "Oh Emily you know she looks just like Lorelai. Does she have her walk? Lorelai has her spunky walk that's just so cute and all Lorelai's." The woman said. "Walk for us Rory please." Another one said. "Girls Richard left the book on the desk in the office your more than welcome to go get it dear." Emily said. "Will you be presenting her at the Debutant ball?" Susie asked Emily. "Well no... I thought it was too late to enter her." Emily said. "Please with your connection she'd be a big hit. Please pursaude her to do it." "Rory?" Emily asked. "Yes Grandma?" Rory said warily returning from getting her grandfather's book. "How would you like to come out?" Emily asked. "Come out as what?" Rory asked confused. "Only Lorelai would teach her to say something like that. Coming out as a woman into society for eligibility to be well married eventually." Emily said. "I guess I can do that sure." Rory said hestitantly. "Good!" Emily said. "You know she'll be the hit of the ball Emily she'll be the prettiest one there except for no she hurt her face. She'll be the star." Emily smiled proudly.

"Your oh my god my mother is at her finest tonight." Lorelai said laughing. "Mom!" Rory said. "No really Friday night dinner's are bad enough but if she thinks she is roping you into this well I'm going to do something bad. Something very bad." Lorelai said. "No mom it's ok." Rory said. "What's okay?" Max asked coming in side. He bore food on his arm from Luke's. "Awe honey you didn't have to do that." Lorelai said. "Well I know what my girls like so... But what does Rory not have to do and who are you planning on sending to hell?" Max asked. "My mother she is in fine form tonight." Lorelai said. "Doing what?" Max asked. "She roped Rory into attending a DAR Debutant Ball." Lorelai said. "That doesn't sound too bad." Max said cautiously. "Have you been to one of these functions? They make you eat live chicken well doing a mating ritual." Lorelai said. "Ew gross mom." Rory said. "Lovely picture huh? Now do you want me to talk you and the insane assylum out of it?" Lorelai asked. "Yes I have gone to a debutant ball." Max said. "Really who presented you your mother or father?" Lorelai teased. "I was an escort to a girl named Trixie." Max said. "You're kidding." Lorelai said laughing. "No not really but she was one of the prettier girls there most of them look like they got hit by a semi truck." Lorelai and Max giggled. "I have an idea. Max your father is supposed to present you to your escort will you do it for me?" Rory asked. Max smiled. "I'd be honored too." Max said. Lorelai kissed Max. "I knew there was a reason we loved you." Lorelai said. Max grinned. "Well good I'm glad you do." Max and Lorelai kissed.

Rory went into her room to go study. Someone was throwing rocks at her window. "Hey asshole if you don't. Oh it's you. Hi Jess." Rory said. "Hey thought I'd stop by say hello." Jess said. "Hi." "Are you busy?" Jess asked. "No..." Rory said. "Come on I'll buy you pizza." Jess saId. "I just ate." Rory showed him the leftovers from Luke's diner. "I'll buy you a book." Jess said. "Deal." Rory climbed out of her window.

Lorelai smiled as she sat on the couch with Max. "Yes dear?" Max asked. "Will you watch a movie with me?" Lorelai asked. "We need to go rent them?" Max asked. "Please please before they close!" Lorelia said anxiously. "I'll tell you what you go into Doose's market and I'll go into the video store." Max said putting the pile of papers he was grading down. Lorelai smiled and grabbed her purse. They walked out of the house.

Lorelai walked into Doose's market and grabbed everything sugery she could find. "Luke." Lorelai exclaimed as she bumped into him. "Lorelai hi how are you? Uh movie night?" Luke asked unsure of himself. "Good. Good. But my mother did her job tonight." Lorelai sighed. "What job?" Luke asked puzzled. "She roped Rory into getting into a debutant ball and Max is going to escourt her. Hey Rory would love it if you came and I'll be escourtless. She has Dean and Max." "Lorelai those really aren't my things I don't have a suit. Well one suit that I wear to the bank." Luke said pointedly. "Fine I'll get Rory to wear you down until you say yes." Lorelai said. "Okay fine I'll be there but only if Max doesn't mind." Luke said getting in line from behind her. "Max doesn't mind what?" Taylor asked checking Lorelai's items on the register. "None of your business Taylor." "Max doesn't mind what?" Taylor asked. "How many languages can you say none of your business in?" Lorelai asked Luke. Luke shrugged. "Fine you're total is twenty eight thirty five cents." Taylor said. "Take my money just make me poor." Lorelai said. "Well there's always a poorhouse." Taylor told her smirking. "Who knew that Taylor Doose watches musicals surely he can't read." Lorelai said taking her change and grabbing her bag and walking out. "Next time." The door shut before Taylor finished.

Max went over to Lorelai. "What movies did you rent?" Lorelai asked. "A Slight Case of Murdur, Hollywoods Legend of Horror, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory a favorite with you. And the Princess Bride if you haven't seen it god forbid then well you're in for a good time." Max said. Lorelai smiled. "Oh hey I ran into Luke." Lorelai said. "Oh." "And he's coming to be a buddy with me while you escourt Rory." Lorelai said. "Well I'm glad he's there for Rory." Max said. "He loves Rory when she was little and had the chicken pox he had to hire someone to take care of the Diner for him while he stayed and watched Rory for me cooking her nothing but mashed patatoes cause that's all she would eat." Lorelai said. "Sounds like he's a dependable guy in the Gilmore house hold." Max said. "Whenever we need something fix he gets mad if I pay for someone else to do it. If I need new dresser or if Rory needs a new bookshelf Luke has always made it. He's mr. fix it." Lorelai said. Max nodded they drove silently back to their house.

Lorelai checked the messages. Two were from Emily, two from Sookie and fifteen were from Dean. Lorelai went to Rory's room. "Hey Juliet Romeo's calling." Lorelai stared. Rory wasn't in her room. "Rory? Dean's getting stalking material again. The FBI already have a warrent on him." Lorelai shouted. Max walked up to Lorelai. "Is everything all right?" "Yeah Rory left she must have gone while we were out. Or she snuck out but either way that's my girl. She'll be back when she gets back." "Okay well let's watch a movie." Max said. They put in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

Rory slipped into Doose's market with the package of two books from Jess. "Hey love how's it going?" Dean asked her kissing her. "Perfect well almost perfect." Dean smiled. "I tried calling you a few times before your shift but now I can see why I didn't reach you." Dean said. "I was out book shopping. Got two new ones so I'm all set." Rory said. "For about a week I assume." Dean said laughing. "Huh huh." Rory said. Dean smiled. "So how can I make things more perfect for you?" Dean asked her. "Well um my grandmother asked me to do this thing for her and I'll understand if you don't want to but I am having a coming out debutant ball and party." Rory said. "Really. Let me guess tux and tie?" Dean said. He cringed. "I guess I'll do it." "Thanks! I gotta get home before mom calls the cops I mean she'll be furious." "I'll stop by later." Dean glared out the window. Jess was watching them. "Ignore him. Come on Dean it'll be a great time." Rory said. Jess left as he watched Rory and Dean kiss. "All right I'll go." Dean said. "Yes!" Rory ran to Lane's.


	9. Prestenting Lorelai Gilmore and passion!

Chapter 10

"Oh good they're here. Hello Max. Lorelai what is Luke doing here?" Emily asked. "I invited him mom as a guest." Lorelai said. "Oh what are the other women going to say?" Emily asked. "That I'm having an affair." Lorelai said. Emily rolled her eyes at her. Rory walked over to her with her dress. "You're late tell me Dean is here." Emily said. "He was early." Rory said hastily. "Well at least the boy has a sense of time." Emily muttered. "Yes because I pulled a Catherine Earnshaw and married a man for his station not his love." Lorelai said. "Come with me to get a drink." Emily ordered. "Rory." Lorelai whimpered. 'You'll be fine." Rory went upstairs to get changed.

"Your father is being impossible!" Emily snapped as she ordered her drink. Lorelai ordered a cherry martini. "How is my father being impossible?" Rory asked. "Don't be smart." Emily ordered. "I just asked you didn't say how he was." "He's already ten minutes late I can't believe him he's just so selfish." Emily snapped. "Mom!" Lorelai interrupted her ranting. "What?" Emily demanded. "He's here with Christopher?" Lorelai gasped. Chris walked up and hugged Lorelai. Max and Luke both walked up to the bar.

"Chris this is Max Madena my husband. Max this is Chris Rory's father. Chris this is Luke from the Diner this is the man who feeds us." Lorelai said. "You can't feed my girls?" Chris asked. "I make dinner almost every night but Lorelai and Rory enjoy Luke's still so we go there for lunch and breakfast." Max said. "You don't come at lunchtime I'm hurt you lied and said you liked my cooking." Luke said. "You're cooking's the best no contest." Lorelai said. Max gave her a look. Lorelai sighed. "Who is up for another drink my martini is gone." Lorelai pouted at the glass. "You know you might want to be sober when your daughter is presented." "I've had one drink Max." "I'll have a drink with you Lorelai." Luke said. "So will I. In fact a toast." Chris said passing out the glasses. Max refused his.

Lorelai watched smiling proudly as Max escorted Rory to Dean. "You know it should be me up there. I am her father you know." Lorelai gave Chris a look. "You? If anybody it should be me and you know why that is?" Luke asked Chris. "Why is that Lucas I'm dying to know?" Chris demanded. "Whoa boys break it up I mean look its Rory can't we all just agree she's pretty and we're all equally proud of her?" Lorelai pleaded. "No I want to know why Lucas has the right to be up there when I should." Chris demanded. "Because I was there for Lorelai and Rory from day one. I don't just feed them you know. I take care of them when their sick where are you and your fancy car? I fix things around the house again you're missing in action. I build Lorelai knew furniture when she needs it where are you and your credit card?" Luke wanted to ask. "Where I am is none of my business but that is Lorelai and mine child up there not yours or Max's." Chris said raising a fist. "Well I was there taking care of both their needs including feeding them!" Luke said. "Hey guys look how pretty Rory is and now she has to be escorted to the guy she is going to marry." Luke and Chris jerked their heads around. Dean smiled at them warily.

Lorelai kissed Max as he came back over. "I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back I promise don't go away." "She's not a puppy so stop ordering her like one." Chris told Max and stomped off to go get another drink. Luke stared at Lorelai. "I'm sorry I'll try to be better behaved." Luke said. "It's not you it's ah Christopher." Lorelai said. "You don't sound too pleased with him." Luke said trying not sound too happy. "No I'm not you're right he hasn't been there." Lorelai wandered off. She found Richard and Emily arguing in the foyer.

"Well fine next time there's a function I'll go by myself and let people wonder why you're not there Richard I'm through." Emily said. "You're through? I'm through! Good night Emily I'll see to it a limo takes you home." Richard stomped off. "Do I want to know?" Lorelai asked. "No. Come on I want to get pictures of Rory doing the fan dance." Emily said. Lorelai nodded but let her mother go on ahead. When was the last time she had seen her parents fighting like that? Never?

Lorelai began to cry. Rory had said this would be fine. It should have been fun but even exciting. But it was horrible. Max and Chris were fighting she could see them at the bar. Emily and Richard were fighting. Luke was. Behind her. "Luke?" Lorelai sniffled. "I'm here for you." Luke said. Lorelai hugged him. He dried her tears. "Hey now it'll be okay I promise to be on my best behavior scouts honor." Luke said. "You hated boy scouts." Lorelai smiled. "So did every other sane kid in America. A promise is a promise and Lucas Danes never backs out on a promise. I'm going to build you that new dresser I promised tomorrow okay? And hell a bookshelf for Rory. Ceaser can watch the Diner okay?" Lorelai nodded trying to smile. He lifted up her chin. As Rory and Dean began to slow dance Luke and Lorelai began to kiss.

Emily came walking towards them. "Lorelai!" She said sharply. Lorelai pulled away from Luke and for once followed her mother.


	10. Take Some Action Gilmore

Chapter 11

Editor's note: thanks for all the reviews guys! I appreciate them. I'm going to hit enter every time someone says a line but only once and have the person who says it written down so hopefully the dialogue is easier to read. I'm really sorry about the grammar. The computers I have access to can't download any Beta programs or anything and there's a reason I'm in Writing II! LOL so it should improve. If not I have no idea how I'll pass the class lol. It'll get more interesting I promise!

"Two coffeees to go please." A woman said.

Lorelai looked up at the word coffee. "Hi! I'm Lorelai Gilmore and you are?" Lorelai asked the woman.

"I'm Dawn Tolson I just moved here from Michigan." Dawn said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Lorelai Gilmore. You love coffeee too?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes and I'm sad to say both of these are for myself. The world would end if I didn't get coffee in me especially at work." Dawn said.

"I understand. Coffee is a stable it should have it's own food group. Welcome to Stars Hallow why'd you move here?" Lorelai asked.

Dawn laughed. "Because they liked me so much they want me to run things at their business here in Hartford get it up to snuff and get more customers." Dawn said.

"So promotion to small dinky town. Well welcome again and I'll see you around."

Dawn smiled took the two coffees and walked out the door as Rory and Max entered the Diner.

"Why is Luke at our house?" Max asked Lorelai.

"Cause he's building the dresser he promised me and Rory a bookshelf." Lorelai said.

"Oh I thought I heard hammering." Max said ordering a coffee for him and Rory.

"Mom we need to talk when I get back from school." Rory said,

"Okay hon." Lorelai said.

"I'm so tired and worn out. I mean I knew getting pregnant would get me weirded out and gross and ugly." Sookie said to Lorelai as they entered the kitchen of the Inn.

"You're not gross and ugly pregancy is you just have to live with it." Lorelai said.

"Yeah for another nine months." Sookie replied.

"Another reason for me not to be female." Michelle said.

"So is that why you loved those tights or are you trying to do a Richard Simmons thing cause he sure liked being female!" Lorelai said.

"No no honey it's Micheal Jackson whose confused."  
"No he's just confused a bout what race he is." Lorelai said.

"Well Michelle is too I have never heard a country boy from TX with that kind of accent." Sookie said.

"Sure Sook you have all of today's menus right?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. Hon are you okay? Something seems off with you today." Sookie said.

"Not off just tired." Lorelai said.

"You sure everything's okay? I'm here in the kitchen if you need me." Sookie said.

Lorelai nodded and walked back to the desk.

"Independence Inn Michelle speaking where we only live to serve your needs. How may I help you?" Michelle asked.

Lorelai gave Michelle a look and started looking through her mail.

Michelle handed Lorelai the phone. "It is a bunch of Wacko's who want to do a wedding party here. I need you to talk to them because you organize everything of that nature." Michelle walked off.

"Yes hello. I see. Well let me look. We have everything available to you want to place a hold? Okay I'm going to need cretid card number. Themes, colors decorations what you want is what we give." Lorelai said.

"Mom!" Rory called.

"In here getting ready to go to Luke's. Babe did you see that new bookshelf Luke made you?" Lorelai asked.

"And it's not even your birthday how very chiverlrous. Mom. Grandma told me she thought you and Luke kissed again." Rory said not beating around the bush.

"She thought she saw or she did see?" Lorelai asked her heart skipping a beat.

"She saw." Rory said.

"Oh no..." Lorelai moaned.

"She says she'll keep quiet but she wants to know what's going on. So do I. Mom you're married to Max! Not Luke! If you wanted Luke you should have married him!" Rory said.

"I know I know. It just happened but I swear on my life it won't happen again." Lorelai said.

"If it won't happen again you have to tell Max. I feel guilty every time I look at him cause I'm hiding it from him! It makes class a little ackward to pay attention in." Rory said.

"Look hon I promise I won't kiss him again. In fact I have a plan." Lorelai said.

"What's that?" Rory asked.

"We'll set Luke up." Lorelai said.

"With who?" Rory asked.

"There's a new single girl in town." Lorelai said.

"Will Luke like this girl?" Rory asked.

"I don't know but we'll find out. Please for your mother's sake. Our sake. Our new family's sake do not tell Max." Lorelai said.

"Fine. But it had better not happen again or you have to tell Max." Rory said.

"Scouts honor."

Rory drove to school with Max. It had been awhile since she'd needed to ride the bus. On days like this though when it was ackward as hell on her part though she missed the bus ride. Dean and her were doing okay. He was working alot lately though. Earning money to move out of his parents place eventually. Everything was pleasent peaceful and good.

"You all right Rory your quiet." Max said.

"I'm always quiet I always have a book on hand." Rory said.

"You used to speak up in class i want to show my daughter off. You're smarter then Paris." Max said.

"Thanks but you're my father and you have to say that." Rory said.

"No I mean it we'll get you to Harvard if it's the last thing we'll do." Max said.

"I hope it's not the last. I want you and mom to be there with me. Dad. Can't be late it's Duboyse class first and he's an ass." Rory said.

"I don't think I have ever heard that word come out of your mouth." Max said laughing.

"Please please in the staffroom don't tell him I said that." Rory begged.

"I won't."

They hugged.

Rory was sitting at a lunch table by her self when one of the councilors came up to her. Rory recongnized her as Mrs. Verdinas. She was there if any of the students needed to talk.

Rory turned off her CD player after she jumped. "Hi." She said.

"Hello Rory. I need to see you in my office. Headmaster Charlston asked if maybe I talked to you we might get some breakthrough." Mrs. Vardinas said.

"Why don't we talk now?" Rory asked.

"No dear I'm having lunch too just please come to my office."

Mrs. Vardinas walked away.

Rory continued reading until the bell rang.

She made her way slowly into Mrs. Vardinas office.

"Is everything okay?" Rory asked.

"Oh it's not an emergcany if that's what you mean. It's just we're concerned. You're not in any of the clubs and you don't try to make friends with any of the students." Mrs. Vardinas said.

"Yes because they're all rich snobs who have it's me or you attitude and it's gonna be me and you're gonna die." Rory said.

"I really feel that is extremely biased given your backround." Mrs. Vardinas said.

"Is your opinion biased because your daddy had money?" Rory asked. Mrs. Vardinas gave her a look.

"Look Rory Harvard isn't just going to look at your grades. Believe it or not there alot of good students at prep schools who make top grade like your self. They look at extra activities, community service and yes friendships made at that school."

"I get it so I need to join a club of some kind." Rory said sullenly.

"Yes."

"I have friends at Stars Hallow." Rory said.

"Not at Chilton."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Not at Chilton."

"What is that a your not supposed to date rule? I suppose it's in the hand book. I just never look at it. Is that bad too? I mean cause I can read it now if you like even though I'm reading Christothamy's biography. Or is it bad he's not a Chilton boy and I should have two boys because harvard likes cheating girlfriends and wives who don't love their husbands but their money." Rory said.

Mrs. Vardinas looked at her. "Plain and simple Rory make friends here try it you might like it. You might hate it in which Harvard will take notice. Also join at least two clubs please. For applications sake?" Mrs. Vardinas said. "Okay."

Rory walked out into the hallway. She saw Madeline and Louis with Paris. "Walk with me to class." Rory asked.

"Why what would ever give you the idea that we would?" Paris asked. Louis snickerd.

"I'll walk with you to class Mary." Tristan said.

"Fine." Rory snapped.

Tristan looked shocked. "You're serious?"

"Yes but don't get any funny ideas." Rory said.

"What are you doing?" Paris snapped.

"Making friends it's what Harvard would want me to do." Rory replied.

"Fine we're coming to who do you have?" Paris asked.

"Don't play dumb Paris we both have Ms. Gracey." Rory replied rolling her eyes. What a group of friends. Wait till Lorelai heard about this. She'd be oh so thrilled.

Editor's note: hope this was easier to read please let me know!


	11. Surprises down In NYC

Chapter 12

"Lorelai wake up honey." Max said. Lorelai burried her head in the pillow deeper. Rory removed the pillow.

"What is this? Some evil plan to make the mother get up and do her duty?" Lorelai mumbled.

"No this is some evil plan for the husband to take his wife and well Rory out for breakfast to Luke's since he knows she can't live without it." Max said.

"Up sleepy." Rory said. Rory and Max went out of the room. Lorelai crawled slowly out of bed.

Lorelai threw on a skirt and a shirt to get to work at the Inn. When they arrived at Luke's Diner Dawn was there. Dawn and Luke were arguing about well Lorelai couldn't catch quite what but she was going to side with Luke.

"Hey what's Luke's business is Luke's business he won't change. I know him he's stubborn." Lorelai said.

"I'm more open to change then you." Luke stomped off.

"Luke we love you she's sorry she's a woman possessed please bring the magic coffee." Rory pleaded.

Luke laughed and came back out.

"I forgive you because you're posessed." Luke said.

"Hmmph I wouldn't be if it weren't so early." Lorelai said.

"Here's your coffee to go Dawn I'll see you at Lorelai's later."

Lorelai glared at Dawn without even thinking about. Rory gave her mother a look.

"I'll drive you to the Inn and pick you up Lorelai. I gave Rory some money but I'm taking you out tonight." Max said. Lorelai smiled Luke stomped to the back.

Lorelai walked into the Inn smiling. Michelle looked upset already at being overworked so it was bound to be an interesting day at least.

"Do we have coffee?" Lorelai asked him.

"Maybe I do not know you will have to ask Sookie since I have not been in there since I came on time." Michelle said scowling.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Lorelai how are you?" Sookie asked.

"Just fine. What are you so happy about?" Lorelai asked Sookie.

"I asked Jackson out." Sookie said.

"You what?"

"Well ya seem so happy with Max I just thought why the hell not." Sookie said.

"What did Jackson say?" Lorelai asked.

"He said yes." Sookie sounded almost fearful.

"Well what's the problem?" Lorelai asked.

"The problem is he said yes. I don't know what to wear what to do and we haven't even said a date yet." Sookie said.

"I'll help you and if you want to take the pressure off I'll even come along with Max." Lorelai said.

"Oh thank god."

Rory walked into class.

"You're late." Paris said staring at her.

"Yeah so?" Rory asked.

"Little miss perfect is never late." Paris said.

"Oh shut up what'd I miss?" Rory asked.

"Well we're working in a group to inact the last scene of Romeo and Juliet." Paris said.

"What?"

"That's what she said." Louis said.

"Helpful ah they love shoving us together don't they." Rory said making a face.

"Hey I tried arguing but maybe two arguements are better then one." Paris said.

"Whose he?" Rory asked.

"Brad no one special."

"That is what we have to deal with as our Romeo. Let's meet in the cafeteria after school. Be there and don't be late."

"Wait whose Juliet?" Rory asked.

"You are."  
"I wanted to be Juliet." Louis said.

"You're a slut Juliet is virgin Rory has little birds dressing her in the morning case dismissed. Madeline Juliet requires more then one line." Paris snapped. Rory got ready to go into her next class

Max picked Lorelai from the Inn. She had changed into a blue evening gown as he had told her to change. Lorelia stepped into the Limo Max had hired for the evening. Max had bought certian changes into the Gilmore household that included money among other things.

"You ready? I got us tickets to a broadway show and dinner in N.Y. Plus a night at a hotel. I already cleared the weekend away from your parents so the heats all on me and Rory will still go to Friday night dinner." Max said.

"Awe Max you didn't have to do this. We'll be back in plenty of time for movie night with Luke and Dawn." Max added.

"You were so sweet to do this thank you a weekend without my parents interfering is like heaven." Lorelai said.

Max nodded. The broadway he picked was Phantom of the Opera. Lorelai loved it she also loved the dinner.

Max took her into the hotel room and they closed the door behind them.

Rory stepped off the bus and instead of Dean Jess was waiting for her.

"And the day just keeps getting better." Rory said.

"Awe you miss me."  
"Only in your dreams." Rory said.

"I did have a dream about us." Jess said.

"You're worse then Tristan." Rory said.

"I'll find a way to see you tonight." Jess said.

"Don't bother I'm going to spend time with Dean who is driving me to my grandparents for Friday night dinner." Rory said.

"Even better you can bail." Jesse said.

"I cannot."  
"Can too I'll take you to New york."  
"My mom's there." Rory pointed out.

"Think about it."

"Whatever Dodger." Dean walked up.

"Thank god one bright thing in my day." Rory kissed Dean.

"Bye Jess." Dean said. Jess rolled his eyes and followed them.


	12. Things Fall Out of Place

Chapter 13

Editor's note: sorry about the chapter confusion. You met Dawn in chapter 10 where Lorelai invited Dawn to movie night with Luke...So yeah...Uh..Thanks for the reviews though! i'm glad people like this:)

Lorelai walked into Doose's market with Rory. Max was picking up the movies for movie night. Luke and Dawn would be over later. Rory saw Dean and made a beline for him. For some reason it made Lorelai sick so she focused on picking out candy to rot their teeth and their insides with.

"Sorry mom Dean and I were just making plans for this weekend after dinner with the grandparents." Rory said.

"Awe that's okay you know I of all people don't mind that kissing stuff how the hell do you think I had you?" Lorelai said with a giggle forcing a smile.

"So can I come?" Dean asked.

"Well if you get off in time. I don't know Rory should we let him in the house I mean he is kind of talk dark and dangerous." Lorelai teased. Dean and Rory laughed.

"Yeah definetely." Rory said.

"We like our men dangerous. And with a motorbike." Lorelai put in.

"Um okay I don't have a motorbike." Dean said.

"Well you'll have to work on that won't you?" Rory said as she and her mother stepped out of the store. Max came up to them carrying a bag with videos in them and a tray with coffee in them.

"Awe he's an angel he knows me." Lorelai said.

"He should he's your husband." Rory said.

Lorelai and Max smiled at each other.

They walked back to the house. Rory occasionally looking back over her shoulder at them smiling hopefully the problems with kissing Luke would end.

Jess was sitting on the front porch and their door was open. He was also reading one of Rory's favorite novels.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"I was invited by my big Uncle Luke to help him out on a date." Jess said rolling his eyes.

"It's not a date." Luke said.

"It is a date. It's a date Lorelai set up." Jess said.

"Shut up and drink the coffee I bought you." Luke said.

"I drank it."

"I'll get you a beer."

"No underage drinking in this house." Lorelai said.

"I already told him no." Dawn said coming out.

"Look's like the only people who are late are the people who live here." Lorelai said. Dawn took a bag from her and helped arrange the candy tray on the table.

"You read my thoughts." Lorelai told her.

"I try. I know this is how I do it. Chinese food or pizza? I'm throwing in a twenty so you can't say no." Dawn said.

"Well I was going to cook but pizza it is." Max said.

"Pizza and Chinese food." Lorelai said.

"Don't argue that just seems to fill their appitites. Hi Jess." Dean said walking in.

"Hi Dean. Would you like to sign a peace treaty for the sake of Rory?" Jess joked. Dean glared at him and pulled Rory closer. She pulled herself away and went into the kitchen and out onto the back porch.

In the middle of the first movie Lorelai watched Dawn and Luke they seemed to be getting along well. Lorelai watched wondered why she felt more frusterated and wanted to poke their eyes out. Lorelai went to the kitchen and made a margurita mix. Luke followed her into the kitchen.

"Hey thanks for introducing me to Dawn. I don't get alot of time to meet woman you know." Luke said.

"Oh sure no problem." Lorelai turned on the blender.

"You don't seem to be excited as I do." Luke said.

"What?"

"Never mind. Can I help you with that?" Luke grabbed some glasses.

"Sure." Lorelai said. They faced each other looking into each other's eyes. Luke walked over to Lorelai. He knew it was wrong he knew Max was in the other room and likely to well he didn't know what but Luke didn't care. Luke kissed Lorelai. Lorelai tried to resist but she melted into his arms.

Rory came back in from the back porch. She just stared baffled at her mom and Luke. Max came in from the living room followed by Dawn.

Max and Dawn stared at Luke and Lorelai. Soon they were joined by Jess and Dean. Jess was laughing until Dean punched him. Max walked up to Lorelai and Luke and punched Luke in the stomach four times. Rory pulled Dean off of Jess and Lorelai pulled Max off of Luke.

"What the hell is going on here?" Max demanded. Lorelai stared at him unable to answer. She was still processing it.

"Fine maybe we won't work." Max stomped out of the house.

Luke walked up to Lorelai.

"Leave me alone." She mumbled. Everyone except Rory filtered out of the house. Lorelai shut the door behind them. Rory followed her mom upstairs.

"Mom?" Lorelai cried into her pillows pushing Rory away.

"I'll be downstairs mom." Rory said. Rory got out her books and began to study.


	13. Take my

Chapter 14

Lorelai watched Max load the moving van up with his things. Rory had already gone to school but Max had gotten the day off some subsitute teacher would take over for him. Lorelai had offered to help but Max refused her. After he loaded the last box up he walked over to her.

"You won't give me a chance?" Lorelai whispered.

Max walked up to her.

"How many chances should I give you Lorelai? You've kissed him three times before you've come to me to tell me about it and we're married!" Max said.

"I know it was wrong and it will never happen again." Lorelai promised.

"It's over Lorelai and I know it and you should know it." Max kissed her on the cheek and walked away. Lorelai walked down to Luke's with tears in her eyes. Babette looked at her funny but she ignored her and sat at the counter. Jess was behind it. He saw Lorelai and her tears and ran. Luke came out.

"Jess? Lorelai are you all right?" Luke asked.

"Max left me." Lorelai whimpered. She was aware that Babette was right next to her and had moved from her table. Morey was trying to get her to leave.

"What!? He did what? I'm going to kick his ass. And I'm sorry." Luke said. Luke got her a large cup of coffee.

"Here uh on the house." Luke said.

"Luke can we talk?" Lorelia begged sobbing not even looking at her coffee cup. Luke nodded bewildered. He left Ceaser in charge since Jess had dissppeared. Lorelai couldn't stop crying.

"Luke he left and it's all my fault." Lorelai whispered.

"It's not all your fault he's stupid for not relasing what he has with you. You're the most amazing wonderful woman in the world." Luke said.

"It is my fault. I kissed you back." Lorelai said.

"But I kissed you first. Does he know that? So it's my fault. Do you want to punch me because you can if you like."  
Lorelai drew her arm back and then wrapped them around Luke. Their lips touched.

"Luke can I see you tonight?" Lorelai whispered.

"Yeah. But if you do one thing first." Luke said confused.

"What's that?" Lorelai asked.

"Come and get something to eat because I have a diner to run." Luke said.

"Okay just one more thing." Lorelai said.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"It's not you're fault because I chose to kiss you." Lorelai said. Lorelai led the way into the Diner.

Luke cooked Lorelai a hot lunch.

"You had better get to the Inn missy I'll let you wallow and have a shoulder to cry on tonight." Luke said.

"You know about the wallow?" Lorelai asked him surprised.

"Lorelai I remembered when you bought eleven year old Rory into Stars Hallow and that annoying woman who wouldn't go away until she got coffee showed up. I remember Rory's first favorite toy and still have it. I know about the wallowing."

Lorelai walked into the Inn and michelle came walking over to her.

"You have three messages at the desk and please stop making personal calls from work. If you are going to then I am going to call my mother in France." Michelle said.

"Michelle you can make any personal phone call as long as it's in the US. Don't argue with me." Lorelai said.

"But it's so unfair you get to talk to your parents." Michelle said.

"Yes but I don't want to talk to them now get out of my face before I start chasing you out of the village."

Sookie was talking to Rory when Lorelai walked in.

"You kissed Luke at your reception?" Sookie asked. Rory looked guilty enough that Lorelai stopped glaring at him. To her surprise Sookie looked pleased rather than annoyed about all of this.

"At my wedding reception." Lorelai admitted.

"What's happening now? Are you and Max divorcing? Are you having an affair? Cause I've seen some strange marriages in my day." Sookie said.

"An affair? Sookie no. And yes Max and I are divorcing." Lorelai said.

"At least she assumes so." Rory said.

"Rory come on. Max got his stuff yesterday."

"So people can go years without divorcing." Rory said.

"Name one couple that didn't divorce and seperated." Lorelai said.

"I'll check my history notes." Rory replied.

Lorelai laughed.

"I have made chocolate and I will make more. Does Luke know about you and Max?" Sookie asked.

"And what are you doing out of school young lady? Yes Luke is coming over tonight." Lorelai said.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Sookie cheered.

"Sookie a divorce is not exciting. Cheating is not exciting. A birthday is exciting. Your cheesecake is exciting. I would hardly choose exciting as the appropriate word." Lorelai said eating out of a measuring cup melted chocolate.

"Because Paris dropped another big bomb on me. Not only do we have to do the last scene in Romeo and Juliet but three nights this week we have to practice it but here in Stars Hallow." Rory said.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai the phone is for you. Lots of excited people makes me ill." Michelle said.

"The Inn's very own anti socialist ladies and gentleman I'll be right back. Lorelai Gilmore? A big Christmas party? Oh that sounds wonderful. You want to book it today. But mideaval style. Fantastic! Let's see. Yes we have those rooms available."

Lorelai put the rooms and booked the engagement. Rory and Sookie were waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Well we are going to have Stars Hallow first ever Bracebridge dinner." Lorelai said.

"Isn't that a court's dinner from midevil times?" Rory asked confused.

"Yes it is. A holiday dinner." Lorelai told her.

"We learn what's served at these meals I'm surprised they don't make us learn what's in the recipies at Chilton. But who put the posion into the King's or writers cup is way much more important like what piece was played at their funeral." Rory said.

"So you're having a date with Luke?" Rory asked her mom.

"Yes I am." Lorelai said. Sookie clapped her hands dropping the pen she was holding.

"Okay good I'm going to go to go do homework and then go on a date with Dean." Rory said.

"Bye hon. Oh wait here's ten bucks get yourself something to eat." Lorelai told her.

"You know what I could serve with duck?" Sookie asked.

"No honey." Lorelai walked to the front desk.

Lorelai drove home at around eight oh clock. Luke sat on her front porch waiting for her. Lorelai grabbed the mail and checked it. A few bills and Rory's PSAT's scores had finally come in. Lorelai hadn't slept for two weeks along with Rory's three. Next to Luke were three bags of Chinese food and two bags from Luke's.

"I didn't know if you wanted to go out or grab um my stuff or Chinese I know you like all of them so I bought two to you but we can still go out if you like." Luke said. He handed her a boquet of flowers.

"How sweet." Lorelai said taking them.

"Uh it was Babette's idea." Luke said.

"You've been here long enough to be bugged by Babbette poor thing. Come on in. You do know the door's unlocked." Ignoring Luke's expression on his face Lorelai led the way inside.


	14. Take My Heart

Chapter 15

Cont. from 14. Take My... Heart

Editor's note: thanks for all the reviews guys! I appreciate them. I'm sorry my grammar sucks so bad but maybe my Writing II college class will end up helping me. LOL. Anyways the next part.

Lorelai snuggled up against Luke on sofa. He looked slightly uncomfortable but he didn't say anything. The doorbell rang. Lorelai looked puzzled and Luke went to go get it.

"Max?" Luke said surprised.

Lorelai sat up quickly and came to the door. She was only wearing a top and pajamas. Max was at the front door with a blonde haired chilton mom Lorelai had seen at one of the things. She stared at him.

"I just came over cause I left a pot I needed for cooking." Max said.

"Max you shouldn't give drugs to underage kids. I mean I know you're helping a member of the PTA out but she should be buying her own kids pot not you." Lorelai said. Luke bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Excuse me." Max said.

"No. Describe the pot to me and I'll get it." Luke said.

"I'm Kimberly." Kim said.

"Fabulous I'm not trying to meet and greet the other parents at Chilton. You're alll zombies. Where's your husband? Does he know you're here?" Lorelai shot as Luke went to go get the dish.

"No but I'm with yours."

"Not my husband."

"Oh really until you're divorced he's still your husband and I'm with him."

"I'm so hurt and shocked as you can see." Lorelai said.

Kim scowled. Max rolled his eyes. Luke came back.

"Here's your dish don't come again. I'll have Lorelai ship the rest of the stuff to you."  
Luke stayed at the door until Max left.

Lorelai sat on the couch her arms folded.

"I'm sorry Luke." Lorelai muttered.

"Me too. Who was that blonde bimbo?" Luke wanted to know.

"I haven't the slightest idea. Luke I have a question." Lorelai said.

"Sure."  
"What are we? I mean I know we're at least kissing that much I know. But are we in a relationship. Are we friends with benefits? Are we?" Lorelai asked.

"Whoa slow down. And we haven't had sex yet to consider it..."  
"Yet?" Lorelai said slyly teasing him. Luke turned completely red.

"But um if you wanted a boyfriend. One that was dependable i promise not to kiss the waitress on our date behind you're back would you go out with me?" Luke asked.

"Hold on." Lorelai said taking out her phone.

"Wait what are you doing?" Luke asked her puzzled.

"I'm calling Rory."

"Why are you calling Rory?" Luke asked.

"Because if you're going to be in on our life I want her permission." Lorelai said. Luke laughed but let her call.

"Mom?" Rory asked.

"Honey how would you feel as if Luke were in our lives?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom Luke's in our lives everyday he's the man that feeds us." Rory said.

"Rory I think she meant."   
"Hi dean."

"Hi Lorelai. So what's the news am I allowed to vote?" Dean asked.

"Well you are a gilmore. I'm going to date Luke." Lorelai said.

There was silence.

"Mom where are you and I going to eat if you and Luke break up? Oh my god we'll starve!" Rory said.

"Hey no faIth we haven't dated yet."

"All right you can take my mom out Luke but only if you have her home by eleven." Rory said.

"Thanks Rory."

"Night guys."

"Hey when does she get home?" Luke asked.

"Whenever."

"I so don't want to know. Dean you touch her any place you shouldn't I'm going to kill you."

"Night Luke I'm going to miss you to." Dean said. Rory and Dean hung out.

Lorelai stared at Luke.

"What?"  
"Would you like to see my bedroom?" Lorelai asked him.

Luke went upstairs with her.

"Mom?" Rory banged on Lorelai's door. Lorelai woke up looked next to her and saw Luke and gasped.

"You have to get up and get out now." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai you're not a child and Rory is not you're mother. These things happen." Luke opened the door.

Rory saw him.

"Hi Luke did you guys make bedtime?" Rory asked.

Lorelai sat up. "Hey Luke don't you have to go to the Diner and open it up?"

"Mom I haven't fainted yet relax walk over to the Diner with Luke get some breakfast I'll see you after school but only for a minute since we have reherseal today."

"Oh honey come walk with us." Lorelai said.

"Uh no I'm going to be late plus I promised Dean." Rory said. Luke nodded. "Morning Rory."

"Morning Luke."

Rory turned away.

"She's weirded out by this." Luke said.

"I told you to crawl out the window."

"You are not sixteen going on seventeen and need permission. Now where are your towels?" Luke asked her.

"You can't shower in my bathroom or Maria will tell the other nuns!" Lorelai joked. Luke coughed and then started laughing. Lorelai handed him a towel within fifteen minutes they were dressed and ready to go.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked as she drove them to the Diner because she had to go to the Inn.

"Yeah?"

"Um the Inn is hosting this Bracebridge dinner thing you don't have to wear anything fancy but um I'll be in a dress but uh would you come?" Lorelai asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Luke asked.

"As a matter of fact I am."

"Very well I accept. Lorelai and Luke walked into the Diner which was already open. People turned their heads and began to whisper. Lorelai walked hastily to the counter. Ceasar took her orders.

"Did you were you just out with Luke?" Kirk asked Lorelai.

"Eat your breakfast Kirk." Lorelai said.

"But Luke never opened up the shop. Ceaser did."

"So?" Lorelai demanded.

"Was he kept late by your womanly wiles?" Kirk asked.

"And now we say good bye Kirk. Bye Luke." Lorelai said.

"If you don't stop annoying my customers Kirk I'm going to kick you out." Luke growled.

"I'm not annoying you're customers." Kirk argued.

"Lorelai is a customer and you're pestering her. Bye Lorelai." Luke kissed her on the cheek. Lorelai left. Kirk followed her out at a run and Luke saw him talking to Babbette who was walking up toe the Diner. Luke rolled his eyes and walked upstairs into the apartment. He shook Jess awake.

"What?" Jess yelled.

"If you're not going to school today then get off you're butt and help. I have a few errands to run mind the Diner."

"You have Ceaser." Jess mumbled.

"It's this or school Jess. Don't make me drag you're ass to the school because trust me I will." Luke snarled. Jess rolled his eyes and got up and got dressed with Luke kicking him.

"Up now!" Luke barked.

"Fine fine fine don't you know about child labor laws?"

"Don't you know about state education laws?" Luke muttered. Jess walked out the door in front of him.


	15. Every good girl needs a bad boy

Chapter 16.

Editor's note: thanks for the new reviews guys. I hope you like this chapter.

Lorelai rolled over and her arm touched someone's. Luke's. He was laying in her bed next to her fast asleep. The reason she was up was because his alarm had gone off and he hadn't heard it. Lorelai shook him gently awake.

"What time is it?" Luke mumbled.

"Five oh clock in the morning." Lorelai replied.

"Oh I have to meet the delivery guy." Luke said.

"I know. I'll come with I need coffee."

"I think that's why you like me I supply you coffee." Luke retorted folding his arms and mocking a pout.

"Yep that's why I love you."

Luke looked startled at her wording and chose to get out of bed. Lorelai smiled at him coyly and he looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing you have to get back into bed to find out."

"You misses are not going to trick me today." Luke pulled her out of bed and watched her hair fall around her shoulders. Lorelai giggled and kissed him. "I'll get some coffee and breakfast then I must head over to the Inn."

Lorelai knocked on Rory's door.

Rory opened it shocked to see her mom there. Rory had a book in one hand that was the size of a gravestone slab. Lorelai wondered who could possibly write that much and why it was just so bloody important.

"Mom? Are you sure you're feeling okay to be up this early?" Rory asked feeling Lorelai's forehead.

"Coffee then sleep then the Inn. Are you coming?" Lorelai asked her.

"Yeah I need to eat." Rory said. Rory put the book in her backpack and they got into Luke's truck and drove to the diner.

"How did you get my mom up at five in the morning without her throwing you?" Rory asked.

"Um I have means of persasion." Luke said blushing.

Rory nodded.

They drove in Luke's truck to the Diner. It was empty of course most normal people were asleep. Luke took in the delivery. Luke made Lorelai and Rory coffee and then took their orders for breakfast. While he was cooking them Jess came downstairs. He saw Rory and Lorelai and made their way over to their table.

"Oh come on there's a free table over there." Lorelai teased him.

Jess glared at her.

"Hey I was just kidding lighten up Kreamer." Lorelai said. Jess just rolled his eyes.

"Awe did Luke not give you any tonight? Rory would you come upstairs please. I have a book I wanna show you." Jess said.

"Our sex life is none of your business but if you insist yeah we did for five hours last night. What no girl would willingly touch you?" Lorelai asked.

"Hey what's going on in here? I can't have a blood bath please cool it down both of you." Luke said. Lorelai rolled her eyes but let Rory go upstairs with Jess.

"What's up?" Rory asked when they got upstairs.

"Have you ever read this book?" Jess showed her a biography on Metalleca.

"Um no. Not recently."

"There's this really cool part I wanna show you." Jess flipped it open to the pictures. Two photo I.D.s fell into his hands.

"Are those fake ids?" Rory asked startled.

"For me and you tonight."

"You want me to go drinking with you? Are you out of my mind. My mother will kill me and then Luke will kill you. And then we'll be in all sorts of trouble. Plus I'm meeting Dean tonight." Rory said.

"Rory Rory haven't you ever wanted to live life a little bit without Lorelai smothering you?" Jess asked.

"No! I love my mother she's my best friend." Rory protested.

"Come on spread those wings a little see if you can fly. Look I'll knock on your window around nine and if you're game answer. If not."

"How are we getting to this magical club? Magic carpets will you show me a whole new world?" Rory said sarcasticly.

"Yeah if you want." Jess said.

"Yeah whatever."

Luke came stomping upstairs.

"What are you to doing up here by yourselves? Out now." Luke growled. Rory jumped and ran from Jess's side. Jess slipped the I.D's back into his book.

Rory grabbed her backpack.

"Where are you going love it's only seven oh clock?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm going to go see Dean he's at work already but Taylor lets me stop by." Rory said.

"Oh okay say hi to him. Ask Dean if he'd like to double on a date with Luke and I sometime it'd be totally cool."

"Is Dean the boy that's touching Rory?" Luke growled.

"Dad he's only kissed me." Rory said laughing in a joking manner.

"Kissing leads to stronger things. I need to talk to this boy about kissing you." Luke said.

"You mean sex Luke? I have had Sex ed before." Rory said. Luke turned beet red. Lorelai and Rory burst out laughing.

"Look I have yet to leave him stranded at the drive in so calm down relax. Buy guys. Bye Luke." Rory stepped out of the diner. Luke watched her go.

"Man I remember when she was so much younger why is she getting old?" Luke asked.

"Awe Luke it's ok you'll get old along with her." Lorelai teased.

"So do you." Luke responded as some of the morning crowd came in for breakfast.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Lorelai asked grabbing her purse.

"Well hey do you need a ride to the house?" Luke asked.

"No I'm fine I can walk the few blocks. It's not even that far. I love you." Lorelai said.

"I love you too." Luke said. Lorelai kissed him and walked out of the diner with her purse over her shoulder.

Lorelai walked into the Inn. Michel was yelling at some poor defenseless customer.

"Michel what's the matter? Calm down!" Lorelai said.

"I will not calm down it's not even eight oh clock and it's been nothing but snooty demands. Talk to one of the maids that's not what I was HIRED here for! And where the hell have you been you're late." Michel grumbled.

"By three minutes."

"You're still late. And you're mother called!" Michel stormed off.

"I'm really sorry." Lorelai walked into the kitchen to talk to Sookie.

"Michel still bitching?" Sookie asked she was going over the recipies for what would possibly be ordered today. Most of the kitchen staff had arrived because if they didn't they'd all feel the wrath of Sookie.

"Did mine eyes deceive me or did I see Luke's truck outside you're place last night?" Sookie asked with a grin.

"Yes." Lorelai said.

"So Max and you are officially over is Luke the rebound guy?" Sookie asked.

"No! I'm not sure what well I love Luke. He makes me feel all happy and warm inside and safe. I feel safe for the first time. I didn't even feel safe with Christopher." Lorelai said.

"Wow that's great then. You guys are a perfect match. I was hoping someday you might turn around and see Luke." Sookie told her.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked her.

"Well ever since you came here from Hartford Luke's been in love with you." Sookie said.

"So not true." Lorelai said.

"True." Sookie said.

"No way."

"Yep ask him tonight." Sookie said with a grin.

"Hey Sookie I had an idea I think Rory and Lane would like." Lorelai said.

"What's that?" Sookie asked.

"Why don't I invite Lane to spend the night but we won't tell Mrs. Kim that we've booked rooms for us here at the Hotel. You and I in one and Lane and Rory in the other." Lorelai said.

"Sounds good to me." Sookie said.

"So it's date this Friday after Friday night dinner." Lorelai said.

"Oh my god do your mom and dad know about you and Luke?" Sookie asked.

"God I hope not. If they don't they can know at least Max and I are splitting up. I like mushrooming my mother." Lorelai said.

"What?" Sookie asked.

"Mushrooming. You know keep them in the dark and feed them on shit." Lorelai said.

Sookie laughed.

Lorelai took a cup of coffee out to the front desk and began sorting through mail.

"I'd just like to say the people who booked us solid for that dinner is calling. It's a good thing we have deposits when canceling." Michel grumbled. Lorelai's face fell. They had already hired everything. And bought all the food. What were they going to do with it all? And how was she going to tell Sookie?

Lorelai was gentle and understanding on the phone though. "Oh this day can be over. I'm going to Luke's for lunch."

Lorelai walked back into the kitchen. Sookie was going over for a dinner for their christmas party.

"Sookie. I'm sorry sweetie but they canceled their dinner."

"Throw it out. I'll never cook again." Sookie muttered she stormed out of the kitchen.

"Carry on I'll find some way to bring her back." Lorelai promised.

Lorelai followed Sookie at a run. She took her to the Diner and made her order and eat some lunch.

"It's just I had it all planned I was going to get to make dishes that I loved that I never get a chance to make cause no one in their right mind really eats that stuff well unless you love MacBeth." Sookie mumbled picking at her fries.

"I'll tell you what since we've already paid for everything let's host it anyways. I'll invite Babette miss patty and whoever else we want to come here and let people know about it. It'll be a stars hallow christmas special." Lorelai told her. "Really?" Sookie said. "Yeah I think even Miss Kim would get a kick out of it." Lorelai said. "Ok."

Lorelai met Luke outside her front door.

"Do you ever lock it?" Luke asked.

"But I feel liike it's too much of Solitair confinement and I'm locked in like a mad woman." Lorelai said.

"I'm not even going to ask. I bought dinner." Luke said.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked hestitantly as they walked in.

Rory came passed them carrying her backpack and a load of books.

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked her.

"Paris wants to practice here in Stars Hallow remember?" Rory said.

"That's right poor thing. I forget you get to kiss Tristan." Lorelai said.

"Yeah he leaves a bad taste in the mouth. Bye Luke." Rory took off.

Tristen walked into Miss Pattie's with a smirk on his face that meant nothing good. Behind him walked up Dean with his fists clenched and his Doose's market soaked in flour. Rory gave Tristan a look that said you had better explain yourself but Tristan just smirked.

"All right now that we're all here I'm waiting for the mad sex lady to finish up her class because I paid her a premium to use the barn so we could practice. Brad quite tapping you're fingers or I will bite your fingers off one by one and bury you in Stars Hallow and you're parents will never what happened to you."

"Did you stop taking your meds?" Louis asked Paris.

"Shut up. I'm still taking them and if I here any pill popping jokes I'll punch the person who did it."

"Rory." Dean kissed her .

"Hey what are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"Well Taylor gave me a break so I thought I'd come see if my girl has any acting talent." Dean said.

"Can you be mushy somewhere else. If we're going to have guest keep them quiet. And if you're going to do stuff like that go get a room." Paris barked.

"Well well looks like a party. So is this why you wouldn't come tonight?" Jess asked Rory coming up the steps as Miss Patty and her class cleared out.

"Come tonight?" Dean asked glaring at Tristan and Jess. He really wasn't sure who he hated more.

"You need to leave. And no I wouldn't hang out with you not willingly. Now get OUT of here."

Jess just laughed. Paris barked at them to get into place and started rehersal.

Lorelai snuggled closer to Luke. He smiled at her.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"I have a question." Lorelai said.

"Yeah?" Luke wondered where this was heading.

"Sookie and I have free rooms around christmas time. It'll be a midevial dinner you don't have to wear tights but you and I could share a hotel room and it'd be free and we'd serve an old fashion dinner. Kind of cheesy but fun."

"I don't know." Luke said.

"Please Luke please?" Lorelai gave him the puppy eyes. Luke caved.

"Ok."

Lorelai's eyes lit up and she kissed him. Pulling his hands towards him she placed them up her shirt. Luke blushed a little but allowed her to lead him into the bedroom.

"That's enough. Paris this reherseal is over.'" Dean said.

"Who are you Farmer boy to tell me? I'm in charge here." Paris snapped.

"Dean I was not going to go anywhere with Jess and I have NOT kisssed Tristan that'd be like kissing my mother. Jess you're a dick and Tristan you need to grow some balls."

Dean decked Tristan first. Louis and Madeline screamed. Then he punched Jess.

"Dean stop!"

"No! I'm sick of getting pushed around Rory. Me or them. I know I can't give you what Tristan has to offer but Jess can't offer much more than I do. I'll give you a day to decide." Dean stormed off.

Rory watched him go helpless. She picked up her stuff and left despite Paris's rantings. Louis and Madeline were helping Tristan up though Louis was eyeing Jess.

Luke's truck was still parked outside but her mom and Luke were no where in sight. Rory heated up the food they had left for her on the table and ate it sullenly. Jess or Dean what kind of choice was that? Dean knew Rory loved him but did Rory know she loved Dean?

Rory picked up a CD and put it into her radio player before starting on her homework. She forgot it was close to nine oh clock so when Jess tapped on her window she looked up startled.

He waved the ideas and Luke's car keys at her. Rory hesitated for two minutes before pulling her window up and climbing out of it. Jess helped her down and into Luke's truck.

Editor's note: sorry if it seems long winded and stuff...


	16. The Aftermath

Chapter 17

Rory bent over the toilet puking. God how much had she drank last night? Jess had wound up taking her in Luke's truck no less to some buddy's house of his in New York. She hadn't caught any of their names or remembered when she passed out. All she remembered was sneaking into the house when Jess pulled up. Jess was wasted too how he had gotten home she'd never know. Lorelai and Luke thankfully were asleep.

"Rory is that you?" Lorelai opened the bathroom door.

"Mom." Rory moaned throwing up.

"You've been drinking. Rory I can smell it from here. Oh god how did you get alcohol?" Lorelai demanded.

"Jess." Rory mumbled.

"Jess gave you drinks. Oh my god what else did Jess do?" Lorelai demanded.

"I don't know."

"Here take this." Lorelai handed her a funny looking pill.

"What is it?"  
"Trust me it'll help with that hangover of yours." Lorelai stomped upstairs and pulled Luke out of bed.

"Luke!" Lorelai snapped.

"What?"

"Jess got Rory drunk." Lorelai said.

"What!?" Luke was awake now.

"I don't know how but he got Rory drunk."

"I'm up." Luke got up and got dressed.

"Where are you going?" Lorelai snapped.

"To take care of a problem long over do."

Rory stood up rather shakily. She could hear her mom and Luke shouting. Oh no what had she done? Rory followed limping behind Lorelai. At least she was dressed.

They marched well Luke jogged to Luke's Diner.

He marched upstairs with Lorelai and Rory in tow. Everyone stood up to lean at the stairs to see what happened.

Jess was sprawled out on the bed. Luke dragged him on his feet and punched him.

"Ow what was that for?" Jess demanded.

"Oh Lorelai hi Rory."

Rory looked down at her feet.

"You stole my truck I should have you committed. And you got Rory drunk what else did you do with her? Rob a store too?" Luke demanded.

Jess felt stung.

"No! But we did have

Luke punched him.

"If you ever say you touched Rory I will kill you with my bear hands." Luke said.

"Jeez okay okay we had a couple drinks nothing happened."

"I can't deal with this. Pack your shit your going back home. I don't care how screwed up you are Liz can deal with her own problems. Rory and Lorelai you girls want breakfast?"

Lorelai glared at Rory.

"Nope we have a conversation to take care of on our own. I'll see you later Luke." Lorelai and Luke kissed.

Lorelai marched Rory into their jeep.

"Can't I even get dressed."

"Nope." Lorelai murmured.

"Why are you mad?" Rory asked.

"I'm a mother Rory! My child is out till god knows when with an underage illegal drinking and they DRIVE home. It could have turned out ugly. We're going to the grandparents. They're going to have a say in this." Lorelai said.

"A say in what? Isn't my morning sickness punishment enough?" Rory asked.

"Apparently you're not ready for Chilton, ready for Dean ready for real life Rory." Lorelai said.

"You drink! You party!"  
"In small amounts! And I'm of legal age. I thought you were more responsible than this Rory. And I forbid you to see Jess." Lorelai snapped.

"Might as well lock me up and throw away the key." Rory replied sullenly.

"Not a bad idea. Maybe I should choose your profession too." Lorelai snapped.

Lorelai and Rory pulled into the grandparents driveway.

Emily greeted them cheerfully.

"Hello girls what's wrong with Rory? And you Lorelai it's not a Friday." Emily looked puzzled.

"Mom. Rory's not sick she has a hangover."

Emily's mouth dropped open in horror.

"Lorelai you drank once.'

"Mom she was out all night with a boy."

Emily looked stunned like someone had slapped her.

"Out with who? And what boy?"

"Rory hello? What about a boy?" Richard asked.

"Rory was out with a boy getting illegally drunk." Emily said as though she had a bad taste in her mouth. Rory hung her head.

"Do you all know of a finishing school we can send her? Maybe military school might be a good idea after all." Lorelai said. Rory looked at her mother hurt and stunned. She was actually serious! Rory ran out onto the back porch and cried.

Lorelai talked to her parents before following Rory out onto the porch.

"Mom? I made one mistake! Can't I make a mistake?" Rory cried.

"I know you feel bad but I don't want this happening again. When I said get into trouble scrape knees I didn't mean too much trouble. Not like this. We've decided my mom has connections with Bitty Charleston of a finishing school that will house you for two months. They'll follow the Chilton curriculum with you so you don't fall behind. I'll tell Luke." Lorelai said.

"When do I leave?" Rory asked in a cold stunned voice.

"Tomorrow morning at nine."

Luke bought dinner from the Diner again. Lorelai set up the movie. Luke wasn't much of a movie buff but ever since he had been with Lorelai movies were a must. He saw Rory bring out suitcases from the garage.

"What's Rory doing?" Luke demanded.

"She's going to finishing school for two months." Lorelai said not looking at him.

"She's what!?" Luke roared.

"Going to finishing school." Lorelai said.

"Jess is out of the picture you do not need to make it harder. He left for New York this afternoon." Luke insisted.

"Good New York's not far enough in my opinion Europe is better."

"One mistake and you're shipping her off to Europe?" Luke demanded.

"For two months." Lorelai argued.

"I can't be apart of this nonsense." Luke walked out and slammed the door shut.

Rory gave her mom a hopeful I told you so kind of look.

"Be ready at 7 am in the morning." Lorelai told her and stomped up the stairs.

Editor's note: sorry if it seems kind of shaky and short I didn't have a lot of time to work at it.


	17. Miss Finch

Chapter 18

Editor's note: Thanks for the reviews! I wanted to spring something different and add a little twist. I mean I feel that's how they've been doing the show this season so eh why not. Don't worry Rory won't change too much! But thanks for the review. Also her stay won't be so Long.

Rory looked at the sign Miss. Finch's Finishing School. Underneath that the hours of operation and hours for visitors. The parents. She walked inside with Emily Gilmore at her heels. She and Lorelai had gotten into a fight that morning and Lorelai had refused to see her off.

Miss Finch was a well bird like woman and seemed to be made out of nothing but skin and bones. She and Emily kissed in greeting.

"I remember when you sent Lorelai here. What was it she had done Emily?" Miss Finch asked.

Rory's eyes widened in surprised.

"She had gone on a weekend trip with Christopher with her father's hired Limo. We had told her how to call it and use it for her needs but not a weekend trip. The driver was fired. Can you imagine listening to teenagers? Better seen and not hear. Hello Rory." Miss Finch peered down at her. Rory gulped. She turned her head to look at Emily who patted her shoulder.

"Eight am we open with prayer and scripture. If you don't own a copy of the bible you will tomorrow. Nine to eleven manners in a social circle. Eleven to one we have lunch. One to six pm is devoted to keeping up with your activities. You will have a private tutor to help you with this if you need help. Your projects will be mailed to the school graded by your teacher and I will go over them personally with you. I am available in my office from seven to nine. Dinner is from seven to eight and free time from eight to nine. You have reading time available from nine to eleven at eleven lights are out group prayer and a scripture thought which each of the girls must do. Not all the girls are here because they've sinned Rory. They're parents sent them here because I have a good school with a good name if you besmirch I will come at you hard. But I am sure your Grandmother thinks that unnecessary obviously she doesn't remember when we had Lorelai here. Ugh what a horrid four months."

Rory grinned a little as they stepped out of office. The girls wearing long sleeved full length dresses who had been plainly trying to listen in scurried to do other activities. Somebody was playing the same piano piece over and over again. It was getting on Rory's nerves.

Emily had the Limo driver carry in Rory's luggage. Rory was sharing a room with a girl named Julia. They're names were printed on the doors. Rory felt stiff in the lace collared dress Emily had bought her. She hated her mother right now, she especially hated Emily and she loathed Miss Finch. Maybe maybe Lorelai would regain her heart and trust her daughter again.

Julia returned from her room after Emily had left. It was a good thing to. She had been out in the swimming pool and her swimsuit showed all of her tattoos. She had plenty to show to five down both her arms and four on her back. Rory stared.

"Like em?" Julia said off handly.

"They're awesome who did them for you?" Rory asked.

"My Uncle has a tattoo parlor and shown me a few tricks before I was banned from ever seeing him again. That was after he did the one on my back and the reason I was sent here. Why are you here?" Julia asked as the dinner signaling the start of dinner. Julia changed in front of Rory showing no hint of embarrassment. Rory blushed and looked to the ground.

"I was caught drinking underage."

"Typical they're allowed mistakes and we're not. Come on somebody's got to show you the ropes around here. Follow me and you'll be ok." Rory nodded and followed Julia to dinner.


	18. Breath a little live a little 4 you

Chapter 19

Editor's note: hey thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them! Sorry the last one was so short. I didn't have all that much time now that I can't get up to School College. So anyhow here's the next chapter sorry my grammar's horrible. I can't download any help programs for that on the computer I'm using so yeah… Right I know I said Rory was in Europe to get away from Jess as far as possible however she's in Chicago for the story's sake. LOL. So sorry about that confusion.

Lorelai watched Luke moodily as he poured her cup of coffee. Luke stomped around the diner helping customers and barely speaking to her. It had been a week since Rory had gone to her finishing school. Jess was no longer in Stars Hallow so things were once again how Lorelai liked them. However the silence between her and Luke were killing her there had to be something she could do. Maybe talking to Sookie would help her.

Lorelai paid her bill and walked into the Independence Inn. Michele and Sookie were already bickering.

"That is not on the lunch menu! If you want something made off the lunch menu you have to do a favor for the chef." Sookie sang.

"That sounds like a personal problem may I ask why the hell you're bickering in front of the guest?" Lorelai demanded. Two little kids who were playing scrabble looked up awestruck that Lorelai had sworn. Lorelai blushed.

"Excuse us well we finish the debate in the kitchen. I'm so sorry." Lorelai mouthed to the parents who nodded.

"Mommy she swore." Lorelai heard one of them say.

"And she will be punished?"

"By Him. Who is above all and knows best." The child answered. Lorelai had to hide a smile wow when those kids hit the real world they'd be in for a treat.

"Did you hear those kids out there? I mean jeez scrabble? I cried when we played scrabble." Sookie said.

"That is because you don't know how to spell. Now make me what I requested." Michelle demanded.

"No. Not until you do me a favor." Sookie said. Lorelai laughed as she poured herself more coffee.

"Damn you I will get it out of you somehow!" Michelle muttered and walked off.

"Love the adult minis out there? Yeah they'll be here for a week. The girl spilled her milk at the table and actually cried at her father who barked at her for her tears." Sookie said.

"Amusing. I have a problem." Lorelai said.

"A Luke problem?" Sookie asked slyly.

"Well yes how do you know?" Lorelai wondered.

"I haven't seen his car in your drive for about a week." Sookie said.

"Well he sent Jess away and I sent Rory but I feel guilty. My mom did the same thing to me. Sent me to Miss. Finch's finishing school for girls. Yech. Not a boy in sight. All though it was cool sneaking into the Boys Prep school to hang out with them." Lorelai sighed.

"I have an idea that Lorelai Gilmore would really love that might bring the three of you closer together."

Lorelai bent closer. "Oh tell me more."

Rory was up half an hour earlier before the breakfast bell rang. It was about the only time she had to read now. Sometimes if she told Julia to shut up and leave her alone she'd get an hour before lights out and then Julia would promptly turn the light back on after hours and read a book called Dirty Poems aloud. Rory had to admit though some made her want to puke others made her laugh.

Julia also went to Chilton it inspired. Her dad was a single parent. In fact the same father that had tried to ask her mother out. Rory and Julia had talked about this. Her dad it was a numbers game. He liked to ask chics out even the married ones to see how many dates he could go out on and get pictures of. Yet Julia for getting tattoos on her body without his permission was sent here.

"Do you know Tristan?" Julia it transpired had not been asleep. "Yes. He's a nightmare." Rory said. "He's a hot nightmare. You know the first time I was sent here because we were caught having sex in his parents bedroom? His father was furious and yelling him. It was amusing." Julia said. "Did you ever see him after that?" Rory wondered. Tristan? Someone actually wanting Tristan? Rory had sneaking thoughts about Dean sometimes and now Jess was creeping up into her mind. She'd actually fallen asleep in Jess's arms but that was as far as it went. Julia read the expression on Rory's face and laughed. "I know I know Tristan it's like a game to him to. Don't worry there are more handsome fish in the sea." Julia said giggling. Rory blushed. She had just pictured Dean taking down her blouse. Maybe Dean would be willing to talk to her when she got back….She tried to shake these mental images from her mind. Miss Finch had already sent four emails to Emily regarding her and Julia's behavior. Twice they spent the afternoon banging erasers for no apparent reason other than punishment. The bell for breakfast began to ring.

"Come on Mary and Joe will be waiting." Mary and Joe were two girls with personalities if not matching that of Julia's. They went to an even more exclusive school than Chilton in New York and this was their fourth offense at being sent for. There was a few select girls here whose parents sent them here from the age of six to graduation day and they had a more rigorous schedule then the girls being punished. Rory felt sorry for them but didn't much socialize with them. They were more stuck up then the Chilton bunch and as far as Rory could see had no reason to be.

Mary and Joe would cough and act sick so they could leave scripture and manners class. Sometimes Julia would do it with them though Rory wanted to she didn't have the guts. She had already broken one rule. Miss Finch was reading through a particular package when Luke walked in.

"Rory I need Rory." He said in a brisk voice.

Julia stared at Rory.

"That's my dad." Rory lied quickly though she could have been telling the truth.

Julia's eyes widened. "He's hot."

"Um thanks I think."

Miss. Finch closed the bible. "Rory? You mean Lorelai Gilmore Jr?" Miss Finch asked coldly.

"Yes her mother's in the emergency room and she must go now." Luke said.

Rory jumped up.

"Is mom ok?" Rory asked.

"No time for questions let's get your stuff and get out of here." Luke led her down the hallway. Miss Finch had pressed her hand to her forehead. One of the regular's Amy ran to get Miss Finch a cloth. Rory didn't much care.

"Is mom ok?" Rory asked again.

Luke looked at her and winked slowly.

Lorelai was waiting for them in the car. Rory saw her mom and smiled.

"Hey baby I thought we'd bust you out of baby jail." Lorelai said.

Rory laughed.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you how you were conceived?" Luke joked.

"Chris had come over for dinner with his parents and well we snuck into the liquor cabinet when they're backs were turned out onto the balcony and –

"Mom I know where babies came from that's enough and know I don't believe grandma's lie about the stork." Rory said lamely. She turned and saw Julia watching smiling from the window.

"Speaking of grandma does she know about this?" Rory asked guessing the answer as she waved to Julia.

"Nope we're on our way to New York." Lorelai said.

"What for?" Rory asked.

"For a little vacation." Luke said.

"So if I drink underage again well I get a vacation spot to Paris?" Rory asked.

"Don't push it young lady and mind your manners." Lorelai barked doing a perfect imitation of Miss Finch.

Rory looked into her backpack. Julia had slipped the book of dirty poems into it plus a fake tattoo design. Inside the cover of the book she had written

Live a little

Jump fences

Get into trouble not too much

But get into some.

Your mom I know we'll get a kick out of this.

She called me yesterday.

See you at school Rory Gilmore.

Julia

Rory closed the book and smiled. Maybe she would.

Editor's note: well what do ya think? Oh yes Emily will be furious but all will be righted in the Gilmore world again. LOL.


	19. Wrapping up vacation

Chapter 20

Lorelai woke Luke up. It was a beautiful morning the first day they had arrived in New York. Now normally Lorelai would have thrown her alarm clock against the wall and got really angry with whoever woke her up but today her first day on vacation with Luke and Rory she wasn't going to.

"Hey morning." Luke said with a smile.

"Good morning how'd you sleep?" Lorelai asked him.

"Well, let's see I had the most beautiful girl beside me in bed and well how could anyone not sleep well?" Luke asked her.

"Do you remember the horoscope I gave you?" Lorelai asked.

"You will meet an annoying girl today if you give her coffee she'll go away. Strange I gave you coffee but you keep coming back to me." Luke teased her.

"It's only because I love you." Lorelai teased.

"I was thinking I'd take you out to a play and a special lunch. Rory won't mind if I give her a couple of bucks to go spend at a bookstore while you and I go out?" Luke asked.

"I don't think she'll turn you down." Lorelai smiled. She heard a knock on the door.

Luke got into a pair of shorts and threw a shirt on. "Hi Rory. Sleep well?" Luke asked her.

"Yeah ok some." Rory said warily. She wasn't sure exactly how she should feel about this. He did just open the door to her mother's bedroom. True there wasn't a whole lot she wanted to or even could do about it. Her mother was the adult and she liked Luke but it was still awkward.

Luke handed her fifty bucks.

"I'm going to drop you off at a bookstore I think you'll enjoy while your mother and I have a special outing is that ok?" Luke asked her.

"I can't take this Lu- da I mean Luke." Rory said.

"Yes you can call me whatever your comfortable with Rory. I'm not trying to replace your father but I will be there for you in every way possible." Luke said. Rory smiled and went back to hotel room until it was time to eat breakfast.

Lorelai got ready as she was slipping on her jeans Luke stopped her and kissed her. He laid her on the bed and slowly gave kisses down her neck. Lorelai smiled.

"What?" Luke asked her.

"You make me so happy." Lorelai said.

"Good well I try." Luke slid her jeans to the floor.

Rory knocked on the door again. It had been fifteen minutes since she had seen her mother awake.

"Mom?"

"A we'll come get you honey." Lorelai gave a soft little moan. Rory did not want to know.

Rory went into her room and bought out the book of dirty poems to read. Julia was right they were hilarious. Lorelai knocked on Rory's door.

"Sorry baby we're ready to eat breakfast now." Lorelai said.

"I so do not want to know." Rory said.

Lorelai smiled. "Awe come on you mean Dean's never undid your pants or tried?" She teased.

"No and I'd be locked in my room if he did. You said so."

"No I said let me know when you're ready to. I want to be outside the room."

"Mom ew no!" Rory said laughing blushing as Luke came up.

"What'd I miss?" Luke asked.

"Mother daughter moment." Lorelai said.

"Come on let's eat." They went down to the hotel cafeteria. Lorelai's phone rang.

"How on earth could you have pulled Rory from her school like that? It was unacceptable telling a lie. Miss Finch saw you in that car as you drove off Lorelai Gilmore!" Emily snapped.

"Whoops. My hand slipped." Lorelai hung up on her.

"Nice one you do realize she's going to beat our asses once we get back?" Rory said.

Lorelai stared at her daughter.

"What?" Rory asked.

"I've never heard you swear before. Awe my little angel is growing up. It's so cute." Lorelai said.

Rory spent an hour wandering in the bookshop. She felt an odd feeling like she was being watched. She looked up to the third floor where you could see the floors. Jess was hanging over a balcony looking down at her.

Rory raced up the steps and passed him on the way down she grabbed him. Her books fell out of her hands.

Jess helped pick them up.

"Well if it isn't naughty Gilmore. How have you been?" Jess asked her.

"I've been ok. Where the hell have you been? My mom busted me out of finishing school."

"I'd have loved to see you all prim and proper lady. Did they beat the manner's into you?" Jess teased.

"Very funny." Rory said trying not to laugh.

"So is Rory up to hanging out with Dodger for the afternoon?" Jess teased her.

"Maybe. I've got to pay for my books first."

"Here on me since I got you into trouble come on. I'll show you some kick ass places that your mom and Luke won't be able to show you."

"I'm not going to get drunk again am I?" Rory asked jokingly.

"No. But I'll show you some awesome food and good times. Come on this way."

Lorelai stood with Luke outside the movie theater.

"It's just you and me for a private afternoon of Audrey Hepburn movies." Luke told her.

"How'd you do this?"

"It cost an arm and a leg but it was well worth it come on my lady." Luke bought Lorelai popcorn and some snacks and they went into the theater.


	20. Ugly Confrontations

Chapter 21

Editor's note: thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them! Sorry if it seems a little choppy or anything this one was written at 3 am. :)

Rory and Jess stood in line at the Bookstore. It was full of people and they were all waiting to check out.

"So I heard they sent you to finishing school to Europe as far a way as they could get from little old me." Jess said with an evil grin.

"Nah and Luke and Lorelai both just rescued me. I mean I was born over a bottle of Tequila." Rory replied. Jess laughed.

"Even Lorelai Gilmore has her dirty little secrets tell me Rory what will you do next?" Jess asked.

"Kiss you."

Rory kissed Jess on the lips. He looked at her in surprise.

"Why Rory Gilmore I didn't know you had it in you." Jess kissed her again. People in the line clapped. Rory blushed but rolled her eyes.

Jess paid for the books and escorted her outside.

"So where to now?" Rory asked.

"I was thinking the statue of liberty." Jess said.

"Isn't that a little far?" Rory asked a little nervous.

"Come on country bumpkin time for a little adventure. Luke and Lorelai are busy. Come on if you want it to be good girl get yourself a bad boy." Jess said.

"Well I'll be god damn Jess Marino knows a line from the backstreet boys."

Jess turned bright red and hailed a cab.

"So why are you guys back in New York anyways?" Jess asked.

"Luke decided to take us on a family vacation."

"Awe how cute hey look we're here." Jess said.

Lorelai left the movie theater laughing. She and Luke had it to themselves. It seemed he had to cut off his arms and leg to get it for them but it had been well worth it.

Luke wrapped his arms around her.

"Lorelai Gilmore I have never been so happy with anyone in my life." Luke whispered to her gently biting her ear as they waved a cab down. Lorelai tried to suppress a giggle.

"Awe I bet you say that to all the girls. What do you want to be with me for anyhow? So you can kiss me anytime you want?"

"Yeah pretty much. Because you're a wonderful strong mother you've had to raise Rory all by yourself. I know Rory's getting older but you need some love and affection someone to be by your side and not just your daughter someone." Luke said as they got into the cab.

"Thanks Luke that means a lot to me. But Rory's been there from day one from the time she's been a little baby in my arms." Lorelai said.

"Have you heard from Max?" Luke asked her.

"No why?" Lorelai asked sharply.

"I was just wondering if you were going to divorce him so maybe we could start over together? I love you Lorelai Gilmore. I've loved you ever since I saw you come in my coffee shop begging and pleading for coffee. I've loved Rory the tiny baby you bought with you I feel like her father sometimes she could even just call me Luke just consider it ok?" Luke asked.

"Luke I don't have to consider it I love you." Lorelai snuggled up against him.

Luke smiled. They pulled up to the hotel. He was going to take her and Rory out for a nice dinner and then go see his sister Liz while giving Rory and Lorelai mother daughter time. He was going to tell Lorelai but he had to see Liz. Maybe he should give Jess another chance.

Luke helped Lorelai out of the cab when he saw something that made his heart freeze. Chris was making his way towards the doors of the Hotel.

Lorelai saw Chris and her heart stopped. She didn't love him but he'd definitely try and start something.

Chris looked up in time to see his daughter Rory come up to the hotel in a cab by herself. Then he saw Luke and Lorelai. He wandered over to them nonchalantly acting completely innocent and startled. Well he was surprised what was Lorelai doing in New York?

"Well if it isn't my two favorite Gilmore Girls." Chris said.

"Chris we're not yours. Rory is your child but you and I are over. I'm with Luke now." Lorelai said.

Chris looked startled at her sudden boldness.

"Dad we're on a family vacation."

"I could take you and your mother somewhere nicer." Chris muttered.

"New York is fine." Lorelai said through gritted teeth.

"Lorelai and Rory let's go inside. Rory would you like a few minutes with your father?" Luke asked.

Rory shook her head warily.

"Ok."

"What's the matter afraid of the old flame?" Chris asked.

Luke punched Chris in the jaw. Lorelai gasped. Rory bit her lip torn between concern for her dad and loyalty to Luke.

"Ladies are you ready to go inside?" Lorelai and Rory nodded.

Luke got them a table in the Hotel restaurant. Unfortunately he couldn't stop Christopher from coming in.

Lorelai picked at her food. Chris was sitting across from them with some young blonde. Rory ate glancing from her birth father to her mother. Maybe if Rory talked to him there wouldn't be this awkwardness.

"I'm talking to Liz tonight." Luke announced.

"Why?" Lorelai demanded.

"Because I'm willing to take Jess back." Luke said.

Rory sighed this was really bad.

"Luke he got my kid drunk." Lorelai almost shouted.

"Mom I chose to drink it's not like he tricked me into drinking." Rory said.

"I don't care he won't go anywhere near Rory." Lorelai said.

"You gave Rory a second chance." Luke said.

"I'm not giving him one." Luke stared at his dinner plate. What had happened to their romantic date? The flowing karma that now seemed gone.

"I can't talk right now." Lorelai got up and walked to their hotel room. She just needed to clear her head. Jess was probably coming back to Stars Hallow against her will. She couldn't stop it though that much was clear she just needed to think.

Rory stared helplessly at Luke who shrugged. Luke paid the bill then gave Rory some money to rent a movie. He knocked on his and Lorelai's hotel room. Lorelai opened the door.


	21. Family matters

Chapter 22

Editor's note: so do you want to know what happens? LOL that you can find out next chapter! Just kidding. Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them.

Lorelai opened the door with a resigned sigh and let Luke in. She knew she could be too stubborn at times and now maybe wasn't a good time to be. Lorelai would never like the fact of Jess in Stars Hallow but the fact remained he was probably coming back.

Luke handed her the flowers she took them and her expression softened.

"Look I can't change how you feel about Jess." Luke began. Lorelai nodded. "But I promise if he comes back he won't go anywhere near Rory. I'll make that loud and clear and if I have to get violent I will." Luke said.

"Violence isn't going to teach the kid anything except hate Lorelai and Luke because they tell him what not to do. Well that'll be mainly your job since." Lorelai's voice trailed off.

Luke put his arm around her. "Come with me to Liz and who knows what kind of insane guy she's picked up this time."

"Ok I guess I will can I bring a dagger to throw out Jess?" Lorelai asked.

"No despite what you might think his mother does love him she just has never been the responsible one in the family." Luke said making a face.

"Well I know what it's like to be the odd crazy child in the family but I couldn't imagine life without Rory." Lorelai said.

Luke kissed her softly.

Rory watched Luke bang on her mother's door. She wondered how that would go. Her father had stopped her in the lobby and demanding to talk to her. Rory had but wouldn't give him much to go on Luke's and Lorelai's relationship other than that they were doing well and for him to but out.

Rory opened her door after hearing a knock on it.

"Mom? Is everything ok between Luke and you?" Rory asked worriedly.

"Yeah we're fine sweetie we're going to Liz's place to talk about arrangements for Jess ok do you want to come? It'll be a fun show we can bring popcorn." Lorelai said grinning.

"No mom I'll be ok I'll just stay put I bought some new books I'm going to read all right?" Rory said.

"Feel free to put it on the bill and order a movie if you want." Luke said.

"Thanks da I mean Luke." Rory said.

Luke smiled. He escorted Lorelai into a cab. They went into one neighborhood of crowded small apartments. Luke looked at the address.

"Liz lives here?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep what a gem huh? That's my sister always looking for a diamond in the rough." Luke said shaking his head. He paid their fee and they walked up to apartment B1.

Liz peered out and gasped in shock.

"Luke it's great to see you! Tj and Jess are out getting dinner I forced them on an errand to get to know one another! Whose this charming young lady? If I had known company was coming I'd have worn something different!" Liz said excitedly bringing them in.

Lorelai looked around a small apartment it was a one bedroom. A bed was made out on the couch that was clearly Jess's. He had a small number of books at the foot as well as a pile of clothes. Liz was working on the kitchen counter chopping up vegetables. She wore blue sweatpants and a tank top.

"Who's TJ?" Luke asked.

"My new life partner. Ah he is wonderful." Liz said.

"Better then Jess's father?" Luke asked.

"He was wonderful in his own way but now I have TJ and he has me." Liz said.

"Um I'm Lorelai Gilmore." Lorelai said.

"Oh so you're the girl Luke thought was pretty all those years now I know who he was talking about maybe I should visit Stars Hallow more often can't keep up with my brother's love life." Liz teased.

Luke's face slackened. "You have no need of doing that. Liz I wanted to talk to you about sending Jess back to Stars Hallow." Luke said.

"I thought you didn't want him or family there." Liz said half joking half meaning it.

"Well I realize I may have been a bit harsh…" Luke said.

"Luke he had a bruise on the arm same size as Texas." Liz said.

"It wasn't that big the kid exaggerates and so do you." Luke said.

"I had you going for a second though didn't I? Why don't you ask him yourself he should be back any minute?" Liz said.

"Mom I took the change is that ok?" Jess said coming in. He hadn't noticed Luke and Lorelai yet.

"That's fine baby. Where's TJ?"

"Right behind him man he runs fast stole the change right in front of my eyes. We have guest who the hell are you people?" TJ asked.

"This is your prize? Um hi TJ I'm Luke her older brother." Luke said.

"Oh oh whatever tales she's been telling all lies you know how women are." TJ said sweating a little.

"Hey whatever happened between you to is your business if you hurt her I'll kill you."

"Well if it isn't Uncle Luke and Miss Gilmore." Jess said with a mock of a solemn look on his face.

"Hey it's that clown I saw at the circus." Lorelai shot back. Jess hid a smile.

"You'll stay for dinner?" Liz asked.

"Sure why not." Lorelai said before Luke could say no.

Luke gave her a warning look but they sat down at the table.

Liz spread out the KFC all around and poured a beer for the adults.

"It's good to see you." Liz told Luke.

"Yeah why are you here Lucas you've never swung by our neck of the woods before too proud now that you're a Diner owner and moved up in the world?" Jess asked sarcastically.

"Hey he's come to do something nice for you so don't be an ass." Lorelai said. Liz snickered into her dish.

"Oh really what's that?" Jess asked.

"Look it's an open offer but here it is. You come back to live with me when you're not in school and your willing to earn extra pocket money you can work in the diner but you will finish school and you will stay away from Rory. Open invitation you can come back." Luke said.

"Oh is Rory your daughter? I'm so sorry about what happened I feel completely responsible." Liz said.

"It wasn't your fault." Lorelai told her reassuringly.

"No but it was mine wasn't it? I'll have to think about it Luke." Jess told him.

"Fair enough here's a bus pass in case you change your mind." Luke told him.

"Is that why you haven't sent my stuff yet?" Jess demanded.

"Maybe Liz and TJ it's been a pleasure." Luke said.

"You sure you won't stay its poker night in the Liz and TJ house." TJ said.

"Nah I don't gamble and neither should you. Night sis." Luke said.

Liz called a cab for them.

"Hey big brother?" Liz said.

"Yeah do you need a check for something Liz?"

"Not yet maybe next month but hey come back by don't make yourself a stranger. You two Lorelai I'll make sure Jess doesn't go near Rory." Liz said.

"You had nothing to do with that." Lorelai said.

"I don't know maybe if I hadn't raised such a wild child." Liz said regretfully.

"Being a single mother isn't easy." Lorelai told her. Liz smiled.

"This isn't the hotel." Lorelai said a moment later as they pulled near the first park Lorelai had seen.

"No your right it's central park which is right by the hotel." Luke told her.

"Awe Luke you didn't have to." Lorelai said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know stop here please." Luke said.

Luke helped Lorelai out of the cab. He led her down one of the many trails around central park.

"I feel like our relationship has progressed don't you?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Lorelai said.

"I want to know if your on the same page I'm on because I'm all in." Luke told her.

"Well I'm all in two and nothing petty like Christopher's actions should get between us." Lorelai said allowing him to drape his arms around her.

Luke found a bench for them to sit on.

"So what are you getting at?" Lorelai said.

"Well it's like you said my office is the ultimate bachelor's pad. I'm not one any more. Now I know it'd be out of the question for Jess to live there in your home I wouldn't put that upon my enemies even but he is my responsibility so maybe if I gave him the office over my store with the understanding I will still be coming in and using it occasionally but how would you feel if I moved in with you and Rory?" Luke said.

Lorelai smiled.

"That is a big step Luke I have to ask Rory why don't you and I both ask her tonight?" Lorelai said.

"Does Lorelai Gilmore have an answer for Luke?"

"Well my heart tells me yes so I think so." Lorelai said.

"Good. We'll ask Rory when we get back." Luke kissed Lorelai. They sat under the shade of the tree and only a few passersby saw them. Luke released Lorelai after a good five minutes.

"Lorelai Gilmore I have loved you since you came into my diner that day." Luke told her.

"I love you Luke Danes." Lorelai said.

"Good. I'll help you to deal with Jess as much as I can. And anything else you need from me don't hesitate to ask." Luke said. Lorelai smiled.

"I won't." They sat on the bench in peace and quiet and nothing but the hum of two hearts becoming one.


	22. The Weather outside is Frightful

Chapter 23

Editor's note:

Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry it takes me so long to get a chapter up but seeing as I'm at a place where I can't get on as much as i used to (it sucks) but anyways here's a new one for yeahs.

The ride home from New York was a quiet one. Lorelai and Jess rode in the back and Rory and Luke up front. Lorelai true to her word had not said anything to Jess even though already she wanted to change that face of his from it's true form. Luke on the other hand had yelled at Jess twice and almost had to physically place him in the car if he was coming then. Jess had taken his time deciding so Luke decided for him..

Lorelai kissed Luke after he bought his luggage in.

"I'll be bringing some of my stuff by when I get off work from the diner. You girls up for a town meeting?" Luke asked them.

"You'll go?" Rory's jaw dropped.

"Yeah of course I'll go. Only if you promise to hold my hand cause one of these days Taylor Doose might just end up dead." Luke said only half joking. Lorelai grinned.

"Mom there's a message from your mom she wants all of us even Luke to come to Friday night dinner." Rory said.

"God only knows what that evil woman has planned yeah since we have to do Friday night dinners anyway." Lorelai said.

"Hey hon we're still holding that midevial type dinner how about we posion Jess's wine?" Lorelai said teasingly.

"You'll let him come even though I'll be there?" Rory asked surprised.

"Yes and he has to stay at the other end of the room on a leash designed by me. I'm going to the Inn hopefully Sookie hasn't stopped preperations. I need to reserve a room from Luke and myself." Lorelai said.

"All right I'm going to read a few books then maybe get something to eat."

Lorelai fished in her purse.

"Here's a ten." Lorelai said.

"I already have some of the money Luke gave me." Rory said.

"Have I taught you nothing? When your given money no matter how small you don't refuse it! Save that other money for books." Lorelai left.

Rory had pulled out a book when someone came knocking on the door. She wondered momentarily if it was Jess but it was Dean. He looked worse for the wear to. He even had a black eye.

"Um Dean?" Rory asked.

"Rory I had to come to see if your all right." Dean said in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm fine they didn't send me off to Military school." Rory said almost amused. She was touched Dean was concerned but almost dissappointed it wasn't Jess. True Lorelai had threatened Jess with the I have video cameras set up and I'll smell your sent if you so much as go near my home or my daughter. Anything removed from my property to the include of Rory your hands will be on it.

"Actually Luke and Lorelai showed up half way through my semester and rescued me we went to New York. I was about to order a pizza do you want to come in?" Rory asked him.

"Sure."

Michelle was on the front porch of the Independence Inn with his arms crossed and an upset look on his face when Lorelai walked up the steps. She sighed sometimes she wished she could go on vacation permantly.

"What's the problem Michelle?" Lorelai said.

"You and Sookie are both playing hooky while I am the only one working. I demand my vacation time next week. I DEMAND It." Michelle said.

"Sookie's in the kitchen." Lorelai said warily.

"No she's not go look. She has left others per usual doing it for her. I want my vacation time." Michelle growled.

"If you shut up and leave me alone I'll give it to you and not more one word about how hard Sookie works you can have your vacation time and if you don't I won't." Lorelai said.

"Fine thank you at last." Michelle went inside. Lorelai rolled her eyes and went into the dining room.

Sookie was sitting at a table in front of a woman Lorelai barely reconizged. She had a spread of tarot cards in front of her.

"Sookie why aren't you in the kitchen? Hello I'm Lorelai Gilmore I'm Sookie's boss." Lorelai said. She didn't really care but she was curious and wondering why this woman was doing readings in her kitchen.

"Oh! Your the person in charge. I'm Sarah Lepas I was just giving her a reading she looked like she had a probing question so I am answering it." Sarah said.

"Interesting and what do the cards say?" Lorelai said. It was very hard not to mock.

"The cards won't answer if you have no faith." Sarah said.

"Never trust something if you can't see where it keeps it's brain. However if you need to and if other customers are interested you can use the dining room to do readings." Lorelai said.

"Your not mad are you?" Sookie asked anxiously.

"Nah just Michelle being a baby as usual."

"You'll want a reading from me one day." Sarah said.

Lorelai turned. "Well perhaps I know where to find you but welcome to our Inn."

Sookie caught up with Lorelai in the kitchen a few minutes later. Lorelai got a pot off coffee on.

"I went on a date with Jackson while you were gone with Luke." Sookie said.

"Oh sweetie that's great I'm proud of you." Lorelai said.

"He wants to go on another one." Sookie said looking somber as if she were going to go to a funeral.

"And that's bad becuase he grinds his teeth to loud when he eats." Lorelai suplied.

"No." Sookie said giggling.

"Because he's got dirt underneath all his fingernails?" Lorelai teased.

"No! I'm just nervous what if he decides he doesn't like me?" Sookie said.

"Wouldn't he have decided that already?" Lorelai asked.

"Maybe or maybe this is a bet." Sookie said.

"Who'd he make the bet with his vegetables?" Lorelai said.

"That didn't help." Sookie said.

"Look I swear on my mother's soul Luke and I will make the next date if it makes you feel better you call Jackson and pick a day. Town meetiing tonight and my mother the next night." Lorelai said making a face.

"Ah are you bringing Luke?" Sookie wanted to know.

"Yeah. How's that cooking coming for our special Stars Hollow Dinner?" Lorelai asked.

"It's good you have to try this bread recipie I found it's divine." Sookie said.

"Mmm this is totally good." Lorelai said taking a bite.

"Good. How was your mother's reaction to that Luke was coming?" Sookie asked Lorelai as she began to start on dinner for the Inn's guest.

"Well he doesn't deserve you why didn't you stay with Max at least he had some source of income that was respectable and Rory's teacher to. Oh yes followed by Bitty arranged this especially for you and you snap my granddaughter out to rescue her you didn't rescue yourself young lady. That's when I put the phone away from me ear and pretended to be listening while i went through coupons." Lorelai said.

Sookie shook her head.

"Your mother is a pistol."

"Don't I know it. Hey do you think maybe the Lorelai and Sookie could plan a girls night out?" Lorelai said.

"Plan on it." Sookie said.

Lorelai went to the desk and got busy.

Luke came into Lorelai's and threw his stuff on her bed. He had caught Rory and Dean making out. Sometimes he hoped that her good influence would rub off on Jess. But Lorelai wouldn't alow her anywhere near him if she could help it and Luke was already in a bad mood because of dealing with people at the diner. He heard Lorelai's car pull up to the garage and softened a little. Walking downstairs to meet her he saw that Dean and Rory had moved to the bedroom.

"Keep that open." Luke said.

"I guess you like watching us makeout after all." Dean said. Rory blushed.

"Keep it open."

"Except I know it's what you'll be doing with Lorelai."

Lorelai walked in and Luke kissed her.

"Awe that was sweet what was that for?" Lorelai asked.

"To prove my point. Hi Lorelai." Dean said.

"Dean it's good to have you back. Come on let's eat." Lorelai said.

"Come with me." Luke pulled her by the hands and led her into the kitchen.

A boquet of new blue roses had been placed there surrounded by food from Luke's diner. Included in the middle were a handful of danish's with coffee.

"Awe Luke that's so thoughtful of you how wonderful! Dean I hope your hungry actually no I hope your not I could eat this all to myself." Lorelai said.

"Well we ordered a pizza but I could eat again." Rory said.

Dean smiled. "Yeah I could to."

They all sat around the tables.

Luke cleared his throat. Dean and Rory both jumped.

"So Dean Dean what are your intentions with Rory?" Luke growled. Lorelai gave him a warning look.

"My intentions? My intentions well you got me I'm going to leave Rory after what Jess did to her. I'm coming after her to kiss her then break her heart." Dean said.

"Now you do that I'll chase you out of the village by myself." Lorelai said half smiling she knew Dean was being sarcastic.

"That had better not be -" Luke started to rise.

"Luke their kids." Lorelai said.

"And dangerous."

"Look i know your concerned but the only way I'm going to leave Rory is if she decided its over." Dean said.

"It's not." Dean looked at Rory. "I know."

Rory smiled.

"All right. Lorelai if I catch him making out with her I?"

"Do nothing. It's fine. Now if it's the removal of the clothing you remove him from the house unless they tell me first and then during the ciggerette." Lorelai teased. Rory rolled her eyes.

Dean and Rory went to her bedroom. Rory picked out a book and they began to read.

Lorelai knocked on Rory's door. Rory opened it.

"Yeah mom?" Rory asked.

"It's time for the next town meeting." Lorelai said.

Luke who had come behind Lorelai made a choking face at Rory. Dean saw and laughed.

"Don't get sucked in the tradition Luke watch out. You'll never stop going."

"I might consider going just to give Taylor Doose hell." Luke said.

"That's a good a reason as any that's why Lorelai goes." Rory said.

"Hey I resemble that I mean resent." Lorelai said. They all laughed.

They were last to arrive in the town meeting. Taylor was talking he hadn't seen them come in. Lorelia and Rory had begged Luke for another danish and he consented.

"It could be bad for business people start taking sides - Um Lucas hello." Taylor said.

"My full name is Luke. And what could be bad for business?" Luke asked. Patty looked anxious.

"Look I say we vote on it and then delegate someone to tell them." Taylor said.

"Vote on what?" Luke asked in a dangerous tone. Jess stirred in the back.

"Your and Lorelai's relationship could effect town business."

"Okay HOlD On. There will be no voting on our relationship. It's hers and mine not yours not the towns hers and mine got it?" Luke walked up to the front and snapped Taylor's demenstration board in half.

"Anything else?" Lorelai was trying not to giggle.

"Go Luke!" Rory and Dean cheered. Taylor looked disgusted.

"He's right Taylor it's not something we can vote on." Patty said sighing.

"Not while we're here? Well I'm sorry the dumbass who approaches me to tell me to break up with her is going to end up with a broken nose." Luke said his fist still raised at Taylor.

"Okay but she is still committing adultry."

"She's got divorce papers." Luke said.

"Has she signed them?" Taylor said.

"Work on your own sins preacher. Anything else?"

"Well there is a matter of Jess coming back."

"Jess is here to stay unless you kill him in that case be my guest. But give him a chance first before you slip the posion." Luke said angrily.

"Well a new item of business." Taylor began but Luke hardly paid attention to him. Lorelai had grabbed him and made her sit next to him. He kissed her long and good. To interupt Taylor Dean suddenly got an idea.

"Ow ow!" Dean said loudly. Rory elbowed him blushing watching her mother make out with Luke.

Heads turned. Babbette and Miss Paty both said in unison, "Awe."

Lorelai stood up. "Yes Miss Gilmore?" Taylor asked curtly.

"Well as some of you may or may not know the Independence Inn was supposed to hold a medieval dinner and outing for a big group of freaks. Anyways now the Inn will be completely empty but we've already hired everything and everybody so we'll have lots of good food a buggy ride or two and carols and well I'm sending an invitation to everybody. You'll need to call me to tell me if your coming or not but it will be a Stars Hallow specialty holiday style." Lorelai said.

Taylor nodded approvingly.

"All in favor of going?"  
"Aye!"

"Done then call Lorelai Gilmore." Taylor said.

Luke walked out of the town meeting. Jess nodded curtly to Lorelai then grabbed Luke's arm.

"You're not exactly who I wanted to walk home with." Luke joked.

"Did you mean what you said about me staying?" Jess asked.

"Yeah i did why?" Luke asked.

"Nevermind. Thanks. I gotta get going." Jess turned and walked away. Luke reached Lorelai's house feeling puzzled.

Lorelai snuggled next to Luke on the couch. The weather was getting colder so she had the perfect excuse.

"So I'm going to be staying with you this week." Luke said.

"And hopefully the week after. Or do you plan on spending every other weekend at Luke's placed. We're not products of divorced parents your here to say." Lorelai said.

"So Rory has no curfew and is allowed to make out with her boyfriend?" Luke asked.

"Well not no curfew she does have to call. Luke she's old enough let her explore the world get into trouble not to much but just enough. I used to have a Tequila when my parents weren't looking." Lorelai said.

Luke laughed. "Okay sometimes I was a hell raiser."

Lorelai wrestled with him and pinned him down. Suddenly she stopped.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Nothing. Just...I smell it." Lorelai said.

"Smell what?" Luke said.

"Snow."

"What? How could you possibly smell it?" Luke asked.

"Don't question the oracle now come on. RORY! DEAN get your coats on now."

Rory slid on her coat. "What is it?" Dean asked her puzzled.

"My mother has just smelt the snow." Rory puzzled.

"Shouldn't she be doing the weather report on the news?" Dean asked.

"Oh very clever." Rory said trying hard not to laugh. Dean slid on his coat and pulled her into him and kissed her gently.

Luke and Lorelai were standing in the middle of the street. Next to them were Dean and Rory. Luke and Lorelai had their arms wrapped around each other. Nothing could be more perfect then snow softly falling down on them.


	23. A Jolly Sleigh Ride

Chapter 23

Lorelai stood in a gown that may have not been what they wore in the midevial times but hey it looked good on her and Luke's socks would definetely come off. She wore a worried frown as a curtesy she had invited Jess but she had invited Rory too. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad maybe they'd stay on opposite ends of the room. Nah who was she kidding? At least Dean and his little sister was coming maybe that'd distract Rory from other things.

Luke and Jess showed up first.

"Luke you and I are in room 201 and Jess you're in a room with Miss Patty." Lorelai teased.

"Well at least my girl is pretty." Jess replied sarcasticly. Luke smacked him in the back of the head.

"Actually Jess you're in room 202 by yourself." Lorelai said making a face at him.

"Good away from this nuthouse." Jess said.

"Actually you're sharing with Kirk. He said ok." Lorelai said serious now.

"Oh come on what have I ever? Fine I'll see Kirk in room 202 conviently next to Lorelai and Luke's watchful eye is that it?" Jess snarled angrily.

"If you can't behave I'll lock you in your room."

"Well maybe if I grow long hair maybe I'll get lucky and Prince will come along."

"As in Prince the singer? Wow didn't know you were gay Jess." Lorelai said. Rory snickered from behind her mother's back. "Here's your key enjoy Kirk." Luke kissed Lorelai.

"You'll be along shortly won't you?" Luke asked her.

"I make no promises I can't keep I have to greet the guest." Lorelai sang.

Lane came with her mother.

"Hello Rory maybe i'll escape the dugeon." Lorelai hid a smile as Mrs. Kim seemed puzzled.

"Well then we'll have to go on the carriage ride together. At least once." Rory told her. Lane smiled.

"Sounds good maybe I can escape momma kim." Lane said jokingly. It was Rory's turn to smile.

"Lane come on."

"I'm surprised she doesn't have lane on a leash." Lorleia said sighing.

"I feel sorry for her two. Hi Babette Hi Miss Patty." Rory said.

"Hey sugar we're so excited and jazzed the first of the annual Stars Hollow dinners." Patty said with a wink.

"First annual I don't know about that i'll need a planning committee." Lorelai teased.

"Patty plans the best parties we'd be a great committee Rory could join us the all gals club." Babbette said.

"Well that's a very tempting offer so I'll have to think it over."

"You do. Mmm look at that man." Patty said.

"Oh Johnson he works at the Inn I could talk to him if you like." Lorelai said.

"Maybe I don't want to rush I want to look round after all." Patty gave her an evil grin. Lorelai returned it.

Slowly almost everyone who had signed up showed up. Jackson sat up at the high table with Sookie and Rune to his left. Lorelai giggled watching Rune having to respond to Jackson's every command. Sookie smiling and looking at Jackson as though there weren't a crowd of people with them. Lorelai searched for Luke who was sitting next to Jess.

Luke caught her staring at him. Their eyes met.

"Lorelai."

"Mum! I thought you said you and dad were busy." Lorelai said snapping out of it.

"Well we changed our minds." Mr. Gilmore said.

"You to are in room one ten." Lorelai said.

"What room are you and Luke in?" Emily asked.

"Way out of the way of the Donner party." Lorelai said.

"What?"

"We're on another trail man fuck the west we're headed um north." Lorelai said.

"That made no sense. She's babbling. Where do we sit?" Emily asked.

"Here."

Lorelai sat next to Rory.

"All guest present?" Rory asked.

"Every last what is Paris doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"Paris?" Rory demanded turning in her seat. Paris was in her doorway.

Rory got up.

"Paris what are you doing in Stars Hallow?" Rory asked.

"You said I had someone to talk to whenever I needed to talk well I'm here." Paris said.

"Madiline and Louis ditched you again didn't they." Rory joked. Paris gave her a look.

"Okay well throw me some clues. Paris we're kind of busy here."

"I want to study with someone. I need to study I can't focus a lone I'll flunk." Paris ranted.

"No you won't. And I can't study right now. Why don't you put the books down and come and join us."

"And this isn't some evil design so you'll pass and be validvictorian while i flunk and repeat my senior year?" Paris asked.

"Paris we're not seniors yet." Rory said.

"See that's why I have to study." Paris said.

"That's it." Rory grabbed Paris's bookbag.

"What are you doing?" Paris demanded.

"While you're physcotic and evil yes I agree you're not running my night of fun ok? You're going to eat dinner go on a sleigh ride possibly meet a potential partner and have a good night understood?" Rory asked.

"Well I'll have to call nanny." Paris said.

"Do it. In the meantime the books are being locked safely in my room. Sit your ass down I'll be back." Rory barked.

Paris sat on the empty seat on the other side of Lorelai.

"Hi Miss Gilmore." Paris said.

"It's Lorelai hi Paris so what do you think of the town gathering?" Lorelai asked.

"It's interesting in one way and amusing in another." Paris said.

"Thank you Dr. Frued." Lorelai said. Paris gave her a look.

Lorelai stood up after the dinner had been served.

"Now that we've been well fed thanks to our chef here at the Independence Inn I have one other activity planned for us. There are horses and buggies out their waiting for us to go take a ride in so people of Stars Hallow let's go ride." Lorelai smiled. Luke stood up and walked over to her.

Luke offered Lorelai his arm and Lorelai excepted it.

"Emily?" Richard asked.

"I think we can join the young ones just this once maybe we'll be cool." Emily joked.

"Emily you'll always be lovely to me." Richard said. Emily smiled.

"I love you Richard Gilmore with all of my heart." Emily said.

Richard led her to the first sleigh.

Luke and Lorelai climbed into the fourth one.

"I can't believe you talked me into this. But I guess it goes with us." Luke said.

"Us?" Lorelai asked him confused.

"You expect romantic things don't you?" Luke asked.

"I know you're mainly lumberjack mountian man type of guy Luke but I hope we can do some things like this more often." Lorelai said only slightly teasing.

"That wouldn't be a problem. I love you Lorelai." Luke said placing his arms around her. Lorelai snuggled into him.

"I love you Luke Danes."

"Paris would you shut up and stop talking about school. It's annoying." Rory said as they stepped into a sleigh.

"Plus you're not at all my idea of a romantic ride." Rory teased.

"Sorry I got in the way I'll go study loose focus then flunk." Paris snapped.

"Paris one problem you're books are locked in my room and my mother and i are the only ones with keys."

"They're more ways then one into a room with a door Rory who invited you?" Paris asked.

"You could have been hurt." Rory said angrily as Jess jumped into their sleigh.

"Could have but wasn't now it's done. Too late. You do have some concern for me after all." Jess teased her. Rory stuttered. Paris looked at her.

"I thought you were still with farmer boy whose this hick?" Paris demanded.

"Jess Paris Paris Jess." Rory murmured wishing Jess would go away. He had seemed exciting at first. If he had stopped being exciting why was her heart still beating fast?

"Well I can see I'm not wanted in this all girl club see you later."

"Be sure to hit up the video store you'll make a whopping hundred dollars when you break their window to get in." Paris taunted.

"Paris that's just how Jess is. He's -

"Impossible at least Tristen isn't known for stealing." Paris said.

"Not that we know about." Rory countered. They finished the rest of the sleigh ride in silence.

Luke helped Lorelai down from the carriage they returned to the Inn for desert. Lorelai heard her father talking to Babbette, Miss Patty and Taylor.

"Yes they are boring people and I'm glad to be rid of them."

Lorelai gasped in surprise. Emily turned a pale white.

"What do you mean to be rid of them? The vacation time isn't it what you mean?" Emily demanded.

"I have retired."

Lorelai stared at her mom in shock. Emily apparently for once was at a loss for words.

Editor's note: I wish I could get online more sorry it's so choppy or anything like that currently i am without madam editor and cannot download anything to help on this computer since its not mine etc. Anyways hope u like. There's more so much more and more jess i promise


End file.
